Le message dans la tombe
by lilinette
Summary: Un squelette enfermé dans un cube, déterré quelques semaines avant Noël n'annonçait rien de bon. Ni pour Booth, ni pour Brennan. Du suspens dans l'affaire. Des incertitudes dans les sentiments. Quelques clins d'œil éventuels à la saison 4...
1. Chapter 1

_Salut tout le monde!_

_Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fic. Une petite précision: la fic est déjà terminée donc il n'y aura pas d'abandon en cours. Je posterai un chapitre par semaine (généralement le jeudi ou le vendredi) après d'enventuelles relectures et corrections. _

_Disclaimer: la série ne m'appartient toujours pas, ainsi que les personnages de ma fic que j'ai écrite pour mon plaisir uniquement. Et j'espère que ce plaisir sera partagé.  
__Ce disclaimer est valables pour d'autres chapitres à venir! _

_Bonne lecture à vous! _

**Chapitre 1**

_"Chère Temperance,_

_Si tu lis ces quelques lignes c'est que je ne fais plus partie de ce monde. _

_Excuse-moi d'écrire sur la page de garde de ton dernier livre mais vu les circonstances je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre support. J'imagine que tu dois être étonnée par le fait que j'ai ton bouquin sur moi. Sache que depuis que j'ai appris qu'il m'était dédié, j'avais bien l'intention de le lire dans les heures creuses au bureau. Et ce n'est que par chance que je l'ai glissé dans ma poche ce matin en allant travailler._

_Au début je souhaitais t'écrire une lettre d'adieu mais les mots ne viennent pas. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'ai rien à te dire._

_Ces trois années de collaboration avec toi ont été les plus belles de ma vie malgré quelques tensions qu'il y avait entre nous. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant que parmi tous ces morts que j'avais côtoyés à tes côtés. _

_Quand j'ai su que j'allais travailler avec les fouines du Jeffersonian, je croyais que j'allais vivre l'enfer mais ce n'était rien jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Tu m'as détesté le jour où je t'avais amené les premiers os et c'était réciproque. Tu parlais la langue dont j'ignorais totalement l'existence, et la mienne ne te disait guère plus. Sincèrement, je te croyais être venue d'une autre planète. Là, je parie que tu souries en repensant à toutes ces bandes dessinées sur les extraterrestres que tu avais trouvées chez moi. Encore une chose que tu ne connaissais pas._

_Au fil des années, j'ai appris à te connaître. Ta froideur ne me rebutait plus et tes lacunes dans la connaissance du monde extérieur m'amusaient plus qu'autre chose. J'ai appris à t'apprécier mais, avoue-le, tu ne me facilitais pas la tâche._

_Il faut que tu saches également que je faisais bien plus que t'apprécier. J'espère que tu te souviens de notre premier baiser organisé par Caroline qui n'était censé être qu'un jeu, un service, une faveur… enfin, tu peux l'appeler comme tu veux. Mais c'était la première (et la dernière) fois que je goûtais à tes lèvres. A ce moment précis quelque chose s'est passée au fond de moi. Quelque chose que j'ai du mal à expliquer. Pour moi c'était plus qu'une farce de la part de l'avocate. J'ai su déceler des sentiments autres qu'amicaux de ta part et de la mienne. Après coup, je t'ai sentie gênée et épanouie en même temps. Je brûlais d'envie de sceller nos lèvres à nouveau mais je me retenais. J'avais peur de gâcher notre relation professionnelle._

_Maintenant je le regrette. J'aurais du agir davantage ou du moins te faire part de mes sentiments. Mais le pauvre « mâle alpha » que je suis, je ne l'ai pas fait._

_Je n'imaginais pas finir de cette façon. Mais comme je le disais souvent, cela faisait partie des risques du métier, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. _

_Je voulais m'excuser, Bones (c'est bien la dernière fois que je t'appelle ainsi) de tout ce que j'ai fait et que je n'ai pas fait. J'aurais bien aimé te serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois, enfouir ma tête dans tes jolies mèches brunes, sentir l'odeur de ta peau, ce mélange épicée de cannelle et de je ne sais plus quel autre parfum. Malheureusement, je n'ai plus cette chance et je regrette d'avoir perdu tant de temps pour le faire. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend, si je vais crever dans ce trou ou bien si les secours vont arriver et me sortir de là. Je ne sais pas non plus si j'aurai encore une occasion de te revoir. Moi qui étais tellement sûr de moi, je ne le suis plus du tout à présent. _

_Avant que je n'aie plus d'air, je voulais juste te demander un service. Prends soin de Parker. Il va sur ses 6 ans et plus que jamais il a besoin de quelqu'un de fort à ses côtés. A vrai dire t'encombrer avec de telles responsabilités me gène beaucoup. Je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas les enfants mais il tient tellement à toi, bien plus qu'à sa propre mère et son nouveau copain. Et c'est pour cette raison que je te le demande. J'ai confiance en toi, Brennan, je sais que tu ne le laisseras pas tomber comme tu n'as jamais laissé tomber son père._

_Permets-moi de t'embrasser encore une fois._

_Seeley Booth."_

Un frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale. Je relis encore une fois la lettre puis la froissai avant de la fourrer dans la poche de ma veste.

* * *

A suivre, évidemment...

NB: Vos review sont les bienvenus!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, hello! J'suis de retour! Les corrections ont été faites plus vite que prévu._

_Grand merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des review! Et bonne lecture:)_

* * *

Chapitre 2:

Il était à peine neuf heures du matin quand je traversais les portes coulissantes du _Jeffersonian Institute_. J'avais le moral dans les chaussettes et le froid glacial qui s'était emparé de la ville n'arrangeait pas la chose.

Hier après-midi, sur un chantier du nouveau lotissement un excavateur avait déterré un énorme cube en acier avec une sorte de trappe au dessus, scellé par des cadenas. Ne sachant quoi en faire, le chef de chantier avertit la municipalité qui en avait ordonné l'ouverture. Une heure plus tard lorsqu'ils décidèrent enfin de scier les cadenas, ils avaient aperçu un squelette qui gisait à l'intérieur. Le FBI était mis sur l'affaire et je fonçais à l'Institut pour annoncer la nouvelle à ma partenaire.

- Hey, Bones !

Elle était en train de pianoter sur le clavier lorsque je traversai le seuil de son bureau. Un nouveau chapitre était sans doute en cours d'écriture. Je songeai à son dernier bouquin qu'elle m'avait dédié encore une fois. « Au meilleur agent du FBI ainsi que mon meilleur ami, Seeley Booth. »  
_Si elle continue dans ce sens je vais chopper la grosse tête.  
_Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage.

- Booth ? Que faites-vous au labo à cette heure-ci ?

- Vous aimez jouer aux cubes ?  
- Je… ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire.  
- Oh mais vous allez vite comprendre!  
Je lui fis un signe de tête en direction de la plateforme où les agents du FBI déchargeaient déjà leur cargaison. Avant que j'aie pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle se leva de son siège, me passa sous le nez comme si je n'avais jamais existé et fila vers sa bande de fouines.

- Hé, Bones ! Attendez ! Vous… Je n'ai pas fini, moi !  
Peine perdue.  
Quand elle avait du travail, plus rien ni personne n'avaient d'importance à ses yeux. Ni même moi. J'avais comme un pincement au cœur mais je me ressaisis aussitôt.  
_Ne sois pas sentimental, Booth ! Tu as du boulot, toi aussi.  
_J'emboitai le pas à Brennan.

Ayant glissé son badge dans le lecteur, elle grimpa sur la plateforme en sautant les marches. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de la suivre.

Pendant que Andrew, son nouvel assistant, prenait les photos, Brennan commença à examiner la trouvaille. D'impatience, je faisais tourner la clef de ma voiture entre mes doigts dans la poche de mon pantalon.  
- Qu'avons-nous là, Bones ?  
- Un homme. Apparemment blanc. En post adolescence. Âgé entre 17 et 24 ans. D'après l'état de décomposition, je dirais qu'il est mort depuis au moins six mois.

Je voyais Temperance analyser le cadavre sous toutes les coutures, je ne pus m'empêcher de faire de même avec elle. Grande, mince, la trentaine à peine entamée. Je connaissais par cœur chaque trait de son visage. Mais le plus étonnant était le fait que plus on travaillait ensemble, plus je la trouvais irrésistiblement belle. Pas de la même façon que j'appréciais les autres femmes qui faisaient éruption dans ma vie. Elles étaient souvent tout le contraire de Brennan. Certaines blondes, d'autres extraverties, mais toujours très, comment dire, communes.  
Avec Tempe, c'était différent. Elle était unique. Son cerveau était unique. Son visage était unique. Lorsqu'elle me jetait ce regard où ses grands yeux bleus ressortaient sur le fond brun de ses cheveux je n'avais qu'une envie : de plonger dedans et de m'y noyer à jamais. Le sentiment que je ressentais envers elle était bien plus fort qu'une simple amitié ou un partenariat. De l'amour ? Possible. Une attirance sexuelle ? Sûrement. Une vague de chaleur s'empara de mon ventre. Mais la voix ferme de l'objet de mon désir me tira aussitôt de mes pensées.

- Docteur Whittacker, vous irez nettoyer les os…  
- Appeler moi Andy.  
Brennan ignora sa remarque.  
- … pendant que Hodgins termine l'inspection du cube. Angela, j'aurai besoin de toi pour la reconstitution faciale quand les os seront prêts.  
- Tu peux compter sur moi, chérie.

Temperance était tendue. Cela ne se voyait guère mais je le savais. Le visage crispé, le débit de paroles important, le ton sec. Elle n'était pas dans son assiette et j'avais ma petite idée sur la question.

Le Fossoyeur. Son mode d'emploi : le kidnapping suivi de l'enterrement de victimes vivantes, la demande de rançon, la récupération de l'argent et la transmission des coordonnées exactes du « tombeau » pour la récupération de la victime… Sauf que les deux dernières fois son procédé avait foiré. Les premiers étaient les jumeaux. Erreur de calcul, la cuve était prévue pour ne contenir qu'une personne, pas deux. Deuxième fois, je faillis y laisser Brennan et Hodgins, tous les deux enterrés dans la voiture de l'anthropologue. Faute de remise de rançon, ils devaient y passer eux aussi. Mais le Fossoyeur avait sous-estimé les esprits brillants des deux scientifiques. Grâce à leurs inventions de fouines, ils avaient réussi à tenir le coup plus longtemps que prévu et à m'envoyer un message qui nous avait permis de les localiser.  
Une année et demie s'était écoulée depuis mais Temperance n'avait toujours pas digéré cette histoire.  
Et voilà que nous retombions sur le cas d'un jeune, enterré dans un cube en acier et réduit à l'état de squelette.  
Comme un déjà-vu.  
Je l'avais lu dans son regard figé.  
Les souvenirs firent le reste…

Une heure plus tard, Temperance et moi, nous étions assis sur le canapé dans le lounge du Jeffersonian et sirotions nos cafés sans dire un mot. Ses yeux vrillaient le sol, ses pensées naviguaient bien loin du Washington. Je décidai de briser le silence.  
- Bones…  
Elle leva son regard bleu ciel sur moi.  
- Vous savez, c'est peut être juste une coïncidence.  
- Trois corps, sans compter le mien ni celui de Jack, mis en terre vivants en espace d'une année et demie sont pour vous une coïncidence ?  
- Ecoutez, on n'est sûr de rien pour le moment. Je…  
- Docteur Brennan.  
Whittacker se tenait à peine à deux mètres de nous.  
- Il faut que vous voyiez ça, Docteur Brennan.  
Nous l'avions suivi jusqu'à la salle d'examen où les restes étaient recomposés en un squelette anatomiquement parfait.  
- Il y a une marque sur le crane suite à un coup donné par un objet lisse et arrondi. Hodgins y avait décelé des traces d'aluminium. Suite à de multiples comparaisons, il s'agit probablement d'une batte de baseball.  
- Probablement ne me suffit pas. Je veux en être sûre.  
- Mais…  
- Angela a-t-elle fini avec la reconstitution ?  
- Elle ne l'avait même pas commencé. J'avais monopolisé le crane à la recherche des blessures éventuelles ce que j'ai d'ailleurs trouvées…  
- Nous avons un protocole dans cet Institut, d'abord on identifie la victime et seulement après on recherche la cause de la mort. Si vous comptez toujours faire partie de l'équipe, Docteur Whittacker il faudra que vous fassiez avec. Remettez tout de suite ce crâne à Angela et prévenez-moi quand il y aura du nouveau.  
- Elle quitta la pièce sur le champ.  
- Je n'y manquerai pas, Docteur Brennan.  
Je me penchai vers l'apprenti.  
- Va falloir t'accrocher, mon pote ! Car là, elle était plutôt aimable.  
Je suivis ma partenaire dans son bureau.

Il me faisait de la peine ce petit dernier. Mais je pouvais comprendre Bones. Depuis le départ de son assistant préféré, Zack, l'ambiance n'était plus la même au labo. Et l'anthropologue devenait de plus en plus froide avec tous ces nouveaux remplaçants qui défilaient devant elle.

* * *

Les reviews sont les bienvenus, comme toujours...:)


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci encore à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews!!!  
Et voici la suite, comme promis! et bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque j'étais de retour sur la plateforme, j'y vis Brennan tendue comme une corde de guitare. Elle n'arrêtait pas de corriger et recorriger ce pauvre Whittacker. Cette histoire de Fossoyeur la mettait dans tous ses états qui semblaient exclure la bonne humeur. Son assistant, lui, écopait de ses foudres.

Camille et Hodgins débattaient tranquillement sur les avantages et les inconvénients des battes en alu par rapport aux battes en bois. Tout le monde semblait attendre quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Je le devinai tout de suite en voyant la personne manquante s'approcher de nous à un pas soutenu.  
- Hey Angela ! Vous avez pu identifier notre homme ?  
- Lorsque j'ai fini la reconstitution faciale, j'avais consulté la base de données de personnes disparues, mise gracieusement à notre disposition par le FBI – un grand sourire dans ma direction que je lui avais rendu naturellement – et j'ai effectivement trouvé la correspondance à mon croquis.

Tout le monde se retourna en direction de l'artiste du labo. Elle poursuivit.  
- Clark Kent, 18 ans. Disparu le 24 juin 2008. La disparition a été déclarée par son père, Robert Kent, président directeur général de Wallace & Kent, une très grande multinationale spécialisée dans les produits pharmaceutiques.  
- Tu rigoles j'espère – déclara Camille, ne croyant toujours pas à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

J'étouffai un rire. Hodgins et Whittacker ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer.  
- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là dedans ! – fit Brennan toujours le nez dans les os.  
_Incroyable !_  
Elle ne détacha même pas son regard du squelette ! Visiblement Temperance ignorait toujours tout sur les bandes-dessinés et particulièrement les super héros.  
- On vient de nous livrer Superman sur la table d'autopsie, mais apparemment ça ne vous gène pas du tout, Docteur Brennan – ajouta Camille sur un ton implacable.

Secrètement j'adorais observer la relation qu'il y avait entre Bones et mon ex. Mais souvent je m'y trouvais plus confus qu'autre chose surtout lorsque Brennan se sentait dépassée par ce qui se tramait autour d'elle et me lançait des regards-appels au secours comme celui dont elle me gratifiait à présent.  
- OK, Bones, on refera votre culture plus tard.  
Je m'entreposais entre les deux fouines – même si aucune des deux ne méritait d'être appelée ainsi – tout en poussant délicatement ma partenaire vers la sortie.  
- Ce qui nous intéresse en ce moment c'est d'aller poser quelques questions au père du gamin. L'histoire de savoir si par hasard il n'y avait pas eu de demande de rançon…

Avant qu'elle ne me réponde quoi que ce soit, je lui ouvrais déjà la porte du SUV côté passager. Son regard virant à l'indigo me disait clairement qu'elle aurait préférée être du côté conducteur.  
- N'y pensez même pas, Bones ! J'ai eu suffisamment de stress ces temps-ci, je n'ai pas du tout envie de me retrouver victime d'un accident de voiture.  
- Qu'est ce que vous pouvez être macho, Booth ! - me lança Brennan se tassant sur son siège.  
- Oh oui, c'est mon côté « mâle alpha » et je l'assume complètement !  
A en croire mon sourire, j'étais fier de moi sur ce coup là ! Temperance roula les yeux.

Un moment de silence plus tard.  
- Non, Booth, j'avais tort. Vous n'êtes pas macho, mais plutôt un séducteur désespéré.  
Je pilai.  
- Séducteur désespéré ? Je ne suis pas un séducteur désespéré, Bones ! Je voulais juste vous taquiner, c'est tout.  
- Vous voyez, vous êtes en train de vous justifier ! ça confirme mon point de vue.  
- Oh pitié ! Arrêtez avec votre psychologie, Bones ! ça n'a jamais été votre fort. Et même si je suis un séducteur, comme vous dites, je ne suis en aucun cas désespéré !

J'essayais de me concentrer sur la route.  
Ce qui était étonnant avec cette femme c'est qu'elle arrivait à me déstabiliser en un rien de temps.  
_Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ?  
_  
Je la regardais du coin de l'œil. Elle était pensive à moins qu'elle ne fût contrariée. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'essayer d'en savoir plus.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive, Temperance ?  
Sur le moment, je crus la voir rougir. Est-ce le retour du Fossoyeur ou de Superman qui faisait tourner son cerveau à l'envers ?  
- Oh laissez tomber, Booth, soupira-t-elle. Je voulais juste vous soutirer le volant…  
- Ah, ça y est, je vois… c'est encore une des méthodes foireuses d'Angela pour vous apprendre à manipuler les hommes et à laquelle vous n'avez rien compris ?  
Brennan n'arrivait plus à cacher ses joues en feu. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre dans l'espoir d'avoir la paix. Ne pas rire dans cette situation serait un crime. Ce que je fis. A tort. J'eus droit à un regard noir dont elle seule avait le secret.  
- C'est bon, Bones, je ne me moque pas de vous. C'est juste… c'est marrant de vous voir dans cet état. On aurait dit une petite fille qui allait se faire gronder par sa mère après avoir reçu une mauvaise note.  
- Je n'ai jamais eu de mauvaises notes. Sachez-le, Booth.  
Sa voix dégageait une froideur à stopper net la fonte des glaciers.  
- Et puis je ne vois pas ce que ma… mère vient faire la dedans.

Je me garais devant la maison des Kent. Avant que j'aie le temps de sortir de ma voiture, Brennan avait claqué la portière et s'avançait vers la maison. Je lui emboitai le pas.  
- Excusez-moi pour tout à l'heure, Bones. Je ne voulais pas vous offusquer. Ma comparaison était vraiment très mauvaise. Je…  
Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que la porte s'était ouverte sur un homme grand et mince à l'approche de la soixantaine.  
- Vous êtes monsieur Robert Kent ?  
- Oui c'est moi. Et vous êtes ?  
Je lui fis rapidement les présentations en lui montrant ma plaque et ma partenaire, Docteur Temperance Brennan.  
- Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser à propos de la disparition de votre fils, Clark Kent.  
- Entrez, je vous prie.

Nous le suivîmes dans le salon, très chic et très soigné. Le mobilier ancien de valeur concordait à merveille avec la décoration générale de la maison, dans les tons pastel. Je ne connaissais pas grand-chose en œuvres d'art, mais les tableaux accrochés aux murs n'étaient nullement des copies. Cela pourrait expliquer le choix du Fossoyeur. Mes contemplations furent interrompues par la voix de notre hôte.  
- Vous m'aviez dit que vous vouliez parler de mon fils. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose concernant sa disparition ?  
Il semblait inquiet et impatient ce qui était normal pour quelqu'un qui avait perdu son fils quelques mois plus tôt. Au fond de lui il s'attendait à ce qu'il soit encore en vie, mais la présence d'un agent du FBI dans sa maison faisait voler en éclats son dernier espoir. Je voyais bien qu'il s'efforçait de garder son calme. Brennan ne lui rendit pas la tâche facile.  
- Un squelette a été retrouvé dans un cube en alu sur un chantier. L'analyse nous a donné l'identité de Clark Kent.  
- Bones ! – sifflai-je à mon indélicate partenaire. – Toutes nos condoléances, M. Kent.  
Son regard se troubla. Il essuya sa joue du dos de la main.  
- Pourriez-vous me dire comment c'est arrivé ?  
Le désespoir s'accrut dans ses yeux. Et encore une fois l'anthropologue ne pus retenir sa franchise.  
- Il est mort asphyxié. Il a passé les dernières heures de sa vie enfermé dans un grand cube enfoui sous terre.  
- Enterré vivant… - murmura l'homme dans sa barbe.

Je le laissai se remettre de la nouvelle en jetant un regard désapprobateur à Brennan. Il y avait des jours où je regrettais sa présence lors des visites chez les familles des victimes, mais je dois l'avouer, la plupart du temps elle m'était indispensable. J'enchainai :  
- Pourriez-vous me décrire le jour de la disparition de votre fils ?  
Sa mâchoire se crispa puis les muscles relâchèrent la pression sur les dents.  
- C'est comme si c'était hier, agent Booth. Il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel. Comme tous les matins il avait pris le chemin de l'université. Il était très studieux, vous savez. Quelqu'un de très intelligent. L'avenir semblait lui appartenir…  
- Y avait-il eu une demande de rançon ? Un coup de fil étrange ?  
L'homme vacilla puis poursuivit après une légère réflexion.  
- Non, rien de tout ça, agent Booth. Il est parti le matin et s'est évaporé dans la nature. J'ai attendu le lendemain pour le faire porter disparu. Depuis plus rien. Aucune nouvelle. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Mon regard refit un tour du salon pour s'arrêter sur une photo où une femme blonde souriait dans l'objectif.  
- C'est votre femme ?  
- Sylvia.  
- Voyez-vous des inconvénients à ce que l'on lui pose quelques questions ?  
- Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible, agent Booth. Le cancer l'a emportée il y a deux ans déjà.  
Je ne voyais pas d'autres raisons de continuer de torturer ce pauvre homme. La balle était dans le camp des fouines. Il fallait qu'elles trouvent autre chose que des traces laissées par une batte de base-ball.  
- Nous sommes vraiment désolés pour votre fils, M. Kent. Si vous vous souvenez que quoi que ce soit, appelez-moi.  
- Je n'y manquerai pas, agent Booth.

Nous quittâmes la maison des Kent silencieux comme deux tombes. Personne n'osait démarrer une conversation mais tous les deux, nous cogitions sur la même chose. Pas de coup de fil. Pas de demande de rançon. Peu probable que ce soit le Fossoyer. Ce n'était pas son genre. A moins qu'il ne commençait à enterrer les gens pour son plaisir.

J'étais très loin d'imaginer que j'allais vite en apprendre davantage et dans des conditions pas très enviables.

* * *

Alors vous aimez toujours? Un petit review de votre part me fera un grand bien :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Je me réveillai assis dans une obscurité tellement dense que j'étais obligé de cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour m'assurer que ces derniers étaient bel et bien ouverts. Je ne voyais rien, même pas mes propres mains près du visage. La première question qui surgit dans mon esprit était concernant l'endroit où je me trouvais.  
_Mais où suis-je, bon sang ?! _

Je tâtai le sol, dur et froid. Il ne s'agissait ni de la terre, ni du carrelage, mais plutôt du métal, lisse et glacial. J'avais beau essayer de percer le noir, mes yeux refusaient de distinguer les formes. Je ne comprenais plus rien.  
J'avais la chair de poule, le froid pénétrait dans les moindres parcelles de mon corps. Je tentai de bouger à défaut de pouvoir me relever. Une douleur, semblable à une migraine, me lança dans la tête, à tâtons je cherchai à en localiser la source. Ma main effleura quelque chose qui ressemblait à une croute. Du sang séché. Premier constat : j'avais été assommé. Mais par qui ? Et pourquoi ?

J'essayai de me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. En vain. Le trou dans ma mémoire était plus gros que ceux de la couche d'ozone. La dernière chose qui me revenait à l'esprit était les escaliers du parking de mon immeuble que je descendais en courant. Une urgence au boulot m'avait sorti du lit au milieu de la nuit et je devais foncer sur le lieu du crime.  
Je remettais le peu de souvenirs en place dans ma tête dans l'espoir d'en trouver davantage.  
Il était bien quatre heures du matin. Je me rappelais de ne pas être complètement réveillé, j'avais encore le goût du café avalé à la hâte, je boutonnais ma veste tout en dévalant les marches. Je franchissais la porte coupe-feu et puis plus rien. Le vide.

Je broyais du noir. Littéralement. La noirceur était d'ailleurs ma seule compagne dans ce piège en métal.

Je me mis à genoux obstiné à explorer le lieu. Je rampai de chaque côté pour pouvoir situer les murs.  
Mon exploration fut très courte. A peine avancé, je me heurtais déjà au mur situé à ma droite. Idem pour les autres. Je tendis mon bras vers le haut, il rencontra aussitôt le plafond. Et partout la même matière, toujours aussi lisse et pas très conviviale.  
Besoin de lumière.  
Je palpai ma veste dans l'espoir d'y trouver quelque chose qui pouvait éclairer l'endroit où j'étais prisonnier. Dans la poche droite, je tombai sur une petite lampe torche que j'avais l'habitude de trimballer avec moi et qu'il m'arrivait de prêter souvent à ma partenaire.  
_Bones.  
_Penser à elle me fit frémir. Je me demandais bien si elle était au courant de ce qui m'était arrivé.

J'allumai la lampe. Une lumière, aussi faible et terne soit elle, me fit mal aux yeux. Tant bien que mal je regardai autour de moi. Le plancher et les murs en acier se refermaient en formant une sorte de cube autour de moi. Un film du même nom, plutôt effrayant, me vint à l'esprit. Un frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale. A cet instant précis, je me rendis compte que j'étais enfermé dans un endroit sans issus. Ni portes, ni fenêtres, que de l'acier.  
Comme un déjà-vu.  
Et là, je ne parlais pas du film.

Le sentiment d'angoisse s'empara de moi.  
Surtout ne pas céder à la panique.  
_Tu m'entends, Booth ? Reprends-toi en main et ne te laisse pas submerger par la peur.  
_Facile à dire. Je sentais déjà mes mains tressauter.  
_Bon sang, Booth, tu es un homme, oui ou merde !  
_Je n'aurais jamais du allumer cette fichue torche.  
_Arrête de faire le gamin. Tôt ou tard, tu te serais bien rendu compte que tu étais enfermé. Et la claustrophobie aurait refait surface. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, Booth. _

Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire…  
La respiration fait des miracles paraît-il. On la pratique dans la plupart des disciplines, méditations, yogas… L'autre jour justement, Bones me disait qu'elle commençait à prendre des cours de yoga, qu'ils lui permettaient de se détendre après une journée de travail. Moi, je lui avais ri au nez. Maintenant cela aurait été une bonne occasion pour elle de me rendre la pareille.

Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire….  
Les battements de mon cœur ralentirent un peu. La tête tournait moins. Je pouvais mieux respirer à présent.

Inspire. Expire…  
_Non, attends, arrête de respirer aussi avidement, abruti_ _!_ Me disait une petite voix dans ma tête.  
_Tu vas gaspiller tout ton air précieux. Réfléchis, bon sang ! Ce n'ai pas en faisant des respirations profondes que tu vas tenir le coup plus longtemps._

Besoin d'air.  
Mon cœur battait la chamade.  
Enfermé. Seul. Avec très peu d'air. Je suis foutu.  
_Fais tourner tes neurones, Booth. Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre les pédales. Essaie d'étudier la situation, de vider tes poches. Tu trouveras bien une solution._

Je palpai ma veste et mon pantalon. Ils étaient bien garnis pour une fois. Au fur et à mesure que j'étalais leur contenu par terre, une certaine sérénité revenait à moi. Je fis l'inventaire. Hormis ma lampe torche et mon fidèle flingue il y avait quelques pièces de monnaie en vrac, mon téléphone portable _(Dieu merci !),_ mon portefeuille _(totalement inutile dans ma situation actuelle)_, un stylo noir _(qui ne m'est pas plus utile que le portefeuille)_ et _(tiens, tiens !)_ le dernier polar de ma partenaire.  
« Entre deux os ».  
Je souris.  
Mais où va-t-elle chercher ses titres ? Il n'empêche que j'étais bien content de l'avoir sur moi. Au moins je pourrai m'occuper avant de quitter le monde des vivants.  
_Ah mais tu es d'un pathétique, Booth ! _

Retour à mon portable. Voilà qui devrait me donner une issue de secours. Du moins je l'espérais. Il était allumé. C'était plutôt bon signe. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait suffisamment de batterie.  
Pas tant que cela en fait.  
A côté d'une petite icône rappelant vaguement une pile ne restait qu'une barre. Là, on était mal barré et c'était le cas de le dire.  
Un coup d'œil sur le côté opposé de l'écran. Pas de barres du tout, pas de réseau donc.  
_Merde.  
_J'aurais du m'en douter.

Je tournais le portable dans tous les sens en m'approchant de chaque coin de la pièce, si on pouvait appeler cela une pièce, plutôt un Tupperware géant mais pas suffisamment par rapport à ma taille, dans l'espoir de trouver le moindre signe d'une onde passagère.  
Que dalle !  
Je repris ma place par terre.  
Dire que j'étais désespéré revenait à dire que le Superman était un super héros.  
Quelque chose à fait tilt dans ma tête.  
_Superman.  
_La situation parut nettement plus claire d'un coup.

Clark Kent. Le « superman » de 18 ans enfermé lui aussi dans un cube en acier et enterré vivant, probablement par le Fossoyeur, découvert par un excavateur sur un chantier et examiné et identifié par Brennan. Et maintenant c'était moi qui me trouvais dans le même genre de cube et c'était moi qu'elle allait bientôt identifier.

Je commençais déjà à imaginer mes funérailles quand mon portable émit un bip annonçant qu'il était dans la zone de couverture de réseau.  
_Alléluia !  
_Vu l'état de la batterie, il fallait faire vite. Qui appeler ? Bones ! Il n'y avait qu'elle que je pouvais déranger à n'importe quelle heure de la journée… et de la nuit et qui avait mon entière confiance.  
Mon doigt enfonça le chiffre 1, la touche de raccourci qui me reliait à ma partenaire.  
_Faites en sorte qu'elle soit chez elle et en mesure de parler._

Elle décrocha à la cinquième sonnerie. Une éternité.  
- Brennan.  
Une voix endormie, teintée d'une légère irritation me parvint en dépit d'un léger grésillement.  
- Bones ! C'est moi. Booth.  
- Booth ?! J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de me tirer du lit à cinq heures et demie du matin !  
_Cinq heures et demie ! Bon sang, cela faisait alors plus d'une heure que je moisissais dans ce trou !_  
- Il s'agit d'une urgence ! J'ai besoin de vous. Appelez le FBI. Tout de suite ! C'est un ordre !  
Je devais avoir l'air vraiment menaçant car elle ne dit pas un mot. D'habitude elle était la première à m'interrompre. Je poursuivis sans me donner la peine de reprendre l'air.  
- Non, mieux ! Appelez directement Cullen. Demandez-lui de lancer la localisation de mon portable par satellite. Dites-lui qu'il s'agit d'une urgence. Et surtout qu'il n'arrête pas la recherche même si elle ne donne aucun résultat !

J'étais à bout du souffle. Le manque d'air et la crise de panique me faisaient perdre tout contrôle sur moi. Sans me rendre compte j'étais en train de hurler sur une anthropologue mal réveillée, encore sous le choc de la réapparition du Fossoyeur. Elle me le fit vite savoir.  
- Pourrais-je savoir ce qui se passe ici ! – cria Brennan à son tour. – De quel droit vous vous permettez de me donner des ordres et sur ce ton là qui plus est ? Vous avez votre portable, vous avez qu'à l'appeler vous-même, votre Cullen.  
Elle était sur le point de raccrocher.  
- Non, Bones ! Ecoutez-moi. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, mais si vous raccrochez je suis un homme mort.  
- Partant du raisonnement que les hommes morts ne dérangent pas les gens dans leur sommeil, moi ça me va ! Je pourrai même aider à vous enterrer s'il le faut.  
- Pas la peine de vous fatiguer. Je crois que c'est déjà fait, Bones !  
Je me ressaisis. Si je voulais qu'elle me sorte d'ici il fallait y aller doucement. Je respirai un bon coup. Ma voix devint plus calme mais ferme.  
- Je ne plaisante pas. J'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide, Temperance. Quelqu'un m'a enlevé dans mon parking ce matin et je me retrouve dans un cube en acier, ça ne vous rappelle rien, hein ? Donc, faites moi plaisir, appelez Cullen tout de suite et dites-lui ce que je vous avais dit. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de batterie et le réseau ne semble pas vouloir passer sous terre…  
- Je… oui, bien sûr, Booth. Vous pouvez compter sur moi… Je… vraiment… je suis désolée Booth… Je ne voulais pas… Vous comprenez…

Elle tombait des nues. Au départ elle croyait sûrement à une mauvaise blague de ma part ou bien à une démonstration quelconque de mon côté « mâle dominateur ». A présent elle bégayait des excuses dans le combiné. C'était touchant.  
- Non, c'est bon, Bones. Vous n'avez pas à être désolée, je vous comprends. Je m'excuse de vous avoir réveillée aussi brutalement… Je n'avais pas le choix. J'étais pressé. Je le suis toujours. J'ai…  
Je ne pus pas terminer ma phrase, la communication était coupée. Etait-ce volontaire de sa part ou était-ce le réseau qui m'avait lâché ?

Un coup d'œil sur mon portable. Une barre dans chaque camp, côté réseau et côté batterie.  
Un soulagement.  
Un coup d'œil sur mes mains. Les tremblements diminuèrent un peu.  
Un deuxième soulagement.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Je saisis le livre de Brennan. Je fixais le premier paragraphe sans comprendre une seule ligne de ce qui était marqué dedans. Mes pensées étaient ailleurs, perdues entre l'incertitude et la rage de vivre.

* * *

Et n'oubliez pas un petit clic en bas...:)))


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou à tous, me revoilà avec une suite:)) Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé tout plein de reviews._

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais enfermé dans ce cube, je réalisais la gravité de la situation. Au départ tout était compulsif, du bourdonnement dans mon cerveau à mes gestes. Je devais avertir quelqu'un, c'était fait. Maintenant je n'avais plus qu'à compter les minutes jusqu'à… Jusqu'à quoi exactement ? Il n'était pas certain que Bones arrive à joindre Cullen à cette heure-ci et surtout qu'il avale toute cette histoire. Il était encore moins certain qu'ils puissent me retrouver grâce à mon portable. Le réseau passait à peine - un coup d'œil sur mon portable – ou plutôt pas du tout. J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment.

Lorsque j'étais sniper dans l'armée, tous les jours je donnais la mort à quelqu'un. Cela faisait partie de mes tâches. La mort était mon quotidien. En pensant à celle des autres, j'oubliais la mienne.  
Des années après, en travaillant avec le Jeffersonian, je voyais le verso de la mort. Ce qui restait de nous une fois que nous avions franchi ce point du non retour. Mais je me croyais toujours au-dessus de tout cela.

Je repensais encore à ce gars que l'on avait découvert sur le chantier. J'essayais de m'imaginer à sa place.  
Je me demandais dans quel état on allait me retrouver.  
Mort ou vif ?  
Simplement inconscient ou à moitié décomposé ?

Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi proche de la mort. De ma mort. Le sang se figea dans mes veines. Des tas d'images défilèrent dans ma tête.  
Mon fils. Parker.  
Ce brave petit gars risquait de se retrouver bientôt orphelin.  
Mon cœur se serra. Qu'allait-il devenir sans son père ? Lui qui me prenait toujours pour un modèle. A n'importe quel âge il voulait toujours me ressembler.  
Je repensais à ma famille.  
A mes parents.  
A mon frère.  
A la peine que mon décès allait leur infliger. Je tentai de les imaginer en deuil réunis devant mon cercueil. Une larme me mouilla la joue.  
Cette dernière pensée à eux était ma manière de leur dire adieu.

Ma gorge se resserra davantage. Un manque d'air commençait à se sentir. A moins que ce ne soit un manque de ma partenaire.  
_Bones.  
_C'était son visage barbouillé de larmes que je voyais à présent.  
La quitter était encore pire que de quitter toute ma famille. Sans me rendre compte je m'étais attaché à cette femme aussi incroyable et exceptionnelle fût-elle. Même si nous nous disputions à chaque fois que nous nous voyions, sa présence à mes côtés me faisait toujours vibrer. Je m'y attachai tellement que souvent je trouvais n'importe quel prétexte pour venir la voir au labo. D'ailleurs je n'étais pas toujours très discret ce qui donnait des tas d'opportunités à Angela de se faire des films sur ma relation avec Brennan. La plus terre-à-terre des fouines, elle repéra tout de suite cette tension sexuelle qui régnait entre nous.  
Un sourire timide se dessina sur mes lèvres.

J'avais envie de la rappeler. Rien que pour entendre sa voix encore une fois. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Non seulement je n'avais plus beaucoup de batterie, le réseau aussi se portait aux abonnés absents. Une vague de désespoir s'abattit sur moi comme un tsunami sur les îles malaysiennes. Je devais lui parler. Et je n'avais qu'un moyen pour le faire.  
_Une lettre.  
_J'agrippai le stylo qui traînait par terre et avec une main tremblante je commençai à gribouiller quelques mots sur les pages de son bouquin.

Lorsque j'eus fini ma rédaction, ma tête tournait légèrement. La solitude et le manque d'oxygène me donnèrent une migraine insupportable. Mon espoir de rester en vie s'évaporait aussi vite qu'une eau en pleine ébullition. Je fermai les yeux.  
Il parait qu'on voit défiler sa vie entière juste avant de mourir.  
C'était faux.  
La seule chose que je vis était le visage de Brennan.  
Suivi du noir.  
Total.

J'étais réveillé par un bip régulier très agaçant.  
_Soit je n'étais pas mort soit le paradis n'était pas du tout comme je l'imaginais.  
_J'étais allongé, les bras le long du corps, sur quelque chose de doux et moelleux.  
_Il n'empêche qu'après l'acier tout devait paraître doux et moelleux.  
_On dirait du coton.  
Des draps.  
Un lit donc.  
_Finalement le paradis ce n'était pas si mal_.

Mon mal de crâne s'était atténué. Le fait d'être allongé sûrement. Par contre j'en avais un nouveau mais au niveau de mon avant bras cette fois. J'essayai de bouger le bras en question. Aussitôt j'eus l'impression qu'on m'arrachait la peau.  
_Aïe ! Saleté de paradis !  
- _Ne bougez pas.  
Une voix tendre m'invitait à prendre du repos et de rester immobile. Une voix tellement familière. On aurait dit celle de Bones…  
- Calmez-vous. Je suis là…  
_Mais c'était Bones !_ J'ouvris un œil.  
- Hey Booth !  
Elle était effectivement là, assise dans un fauteuil à côté de moi. Et j'étais effectivement dans un lit. Un lit d'hôpital. Ce n'était pas le paradis mais avec ma partenaire à mes côtés c'était tout comme.  
- Ravie que vous soyez réveillé.  
Elle souriait, apparemment très contente de me voir. Mais ce sourire ne pouvait pas cacher son air fatigué et des cernes immenses sous ses yeux.  
- Hey Bones, content de vous voir, moi aussi.

J'essayai de me redresser mais la même douleur aiguë que tout à l'heure m'avait remis à ma place. Un coup d'œil à mon bras où je vis un tube qui filait le long de mon corps pour finir dans une poche transparente accrochée au dessus de mon lit. Une perfusion. J'en étais sûr. Avec de la morphine en plus. Ce qui expliquerait mon état quasi euphorique.  
- Comment ça va ?  
J'hésitais.  
- Plutôt bien… si je savais comment je m'étais retrouvé ici je me sentirais beaucoup mieux.  
- C'est une longue histoire. Par où je commence ?  
- Par le début de préférence.  
- Le début pour vous ou pour moi ?  
- Pitié, Bones, commencez par n'importe quel début. Par exemple lorsque vous m'avez raccroché au nez à six heures du matin.  
Elle soupira et se tassa dans le fauteuil. Je sentis que ce qui allait suivre ne serait pas agréable à entendre.  
Elle releva ses yeux bleus lagune, légèrement teintés de chagrin et me déballa tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Une autre version de la nuit dernière commençait à se recomposer petit à petit dans ma tête.

Après avoir brutalement mis fin à notre conversation, Temperance se précipita d'appeler Cullen qui, lui non plus, n'était pas vraiment ravi d'être tiré du lit à cette heure bien trop matinale pour lui. Connaissant les sentiments de mon patron envers ma coéquipière, Brennan avait du pain sur la planche pour le convaincre de s'occuper de ma disparition. Elle lui relata les faits aussi bien qu'elle pût, en débitant des dizaines de mots à la seconde et en s'essoufflant au milieu des phrases. Elle lui rappela l'affaire du squelette dans le cube, ou « l'affaire du Superman » comme on avait tendance à l'appeler au bureau en précisant que moi aussi j'étais pris au piège en acier. La réaction de Cullen ne se fit pas attendre.  
Après plusieurs tentatives foireuses d'effectuer un repérage satellite de mon portable, vers dix heures du matin l'ordinateur donna enfin ma localisation avec une marge d'erreur de cinq cent mètres. Et ce n'est qu'autour de midi que mon corps inconscient fut sorti de cette tombe improvisée et transféré immédiatement à l'hôpital le plus proche.  
A ce moment là, la voix de Brennan s'étrangla. Je devais être dans un sale état à la sortie du cube. Elle réprima son signe de faiblesse.  
- Vous savez, ce n'étais pas si évident que ça de vous trouver  
- Je m'en doute… Mais vous avez réussi.  
Elle demeura silencieuse.  
- Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, Bones.  
- C'est la moindre des choses. Vous avez fait la même chose pour moi il y a quelques temps.

Les souvenirs revinrent comme un boomerang me frappant de plein fouet. Je me souvins à quel point j'étais fou de rage lorsque j'avais appris que Brennan et Hodgins étaient enfermés dans une voitures quelques mètres sous terre mais aussi à quel point j'étais soulagé après les avoir sorti de là sains et saufs. Un frisson se fraya le chemin le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Brusquement je compris ce qu'elle avait du endurer durant ces dernières heures. Encore une fois j'admirai son stoïcisme en me demandant maintes fois où elle trouvait toute cette force pour ne pas craquer.

Le jour où elle était enlevée par le Fossoyeur, je me trouvais dans tous mes états. Je crachais mes flammes sur le premier venu, j'étais prêt à étriper celui qui me disait un mot de travers. Elle était tout le contraire. Elle semblait être calme et posée. J'étais certain qu'elle avait su garder son sang froid même en parlant à Cullen et rester toujours aussi rationnelle qu'elle avait l'habitude d'être.  
- Non, Bones, merci. Vraiment. Sans vous je serais sûrement en train de me décomposer au fond de ce trou…  
- Pas vraiment, Booth. Etant donné la température assez basse qui régnait dans le cube et le taux d'humidité élevé, la décomposition n'aurait commencé que…  
- C'était une image, Bones. Mais je ne doute pas une seconde de vos capacités de décomposer mentalement un être humain.  
- Vous êtes d'une arrogance !  
Nous y voilà, j'avais à peine terminé les remerciements de m'avoir sauvé la vie qu'elle me traitait déjà d'arrogant. Il en était toujours ainsi avec elle. Mais bizarrement, j'aimais cela. Contrairement à d'autres femmes, avec elle je ne m'ennuyais jamais. Sauf peut être pendant ses discours anthropologiques, notamment lorsque je m'étais endormi alors qu'elle donnait une conférence à Oxford. Une image d'elle en cape noire en train de me réveiller en plein auditorium me fit sourire.  
- Hey Booth !  
Je me croyais toujours en Angleterre et je mis un temps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la voix d'Angela et non de celle de ma partenaire.  
- Hey Angela, ravi de vous voir !  
- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. – Me sourit-elle en retour. – Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?  
- Non, non, tu peux rentrer, Angie, lança l'anthropologue. J'étais en train de mettre Booth au courant de ce qui s'était passé en son absence.  
- Il a donc appris pour la caméra. – lâcha l'artiste, en me jetant un regard triste.  
- Je ne vois pas ce que cela veut dire mais cela ne me plait guère – lui fis-je, en m'accrochant à ses yeux.  
Pour une fois c'était moi qui ne comprenais plus rien et je ne comptais pas à en rester là.  
- J'aimerais bien une explication s'il vous plait, la moins scientifique possible.

Angela se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil à côté de celui de Brennan.  
- Lorsque Hodgins passait au peigne fin le cube de Superman…  
- Clark Kent, précisa Tempe non sans une once d'agacement dans la voix.  
- Il a retrouvé une minuscule caméra nichée dans une jointure, poursuivit-elle. Elle était reliée par satellite à l'ordinateur du ravisseur qui apparemment passait son temps à observer ses victimes en train de s'étouffer. D'après les analyses, la dernière transmission des données depuis la caméra remonte tout juste après l'heure de la mort.  
Le mauvais pressentiment que j'eus en sortant de la maison des Kent doubla de volume. C'était bien ce que je craignais, il ne s'agissait pas du Fossoyeur, mais d'un autre malade qui enterrait les victimes par plaisir. Rien que pour voir leurs têtes au moment de la mort. Un autre frisson s'attaqua à ma moelle. Je me demandai si moi aussi j'avais été filmé.  
- Et vous avez trouvé une caméra dans ma cellule ?  
- Pas encore. Jack la passe au crible.  
- Bien. Autre chose qui nous permettrait de nous mettre sur une piste ?  
Je regrettai aussitôt d'avoir posé cette question.

* * *

_La suite viendra dans trois jours. En attendant, un petit clic de votre part me rendrait folle de joie. Bises à vous, chers lecteurs._


	6. Chapter 6

_Me revoilà avec le chapitre suivant! Merci infiniment pour vos reviews qui me procurent toujours autant de plaisir:))) Ravie que vous aimiez toujours!  
__Que dire de plus?  
Bonne lecture et bon weekend à tout ceux qui seront en weekend ce soir (ce qui n'est absolument pas mon cas) et excellente journée à tous les autres!_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

Le téléphone de Brennan se mit à sonner pile au moment où elle ouvrait la bouche. C'était aussi le moment où l'infirmière choisit d'entrer dans la chambre.  
- Madame, les portables sont strictement interdits dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital.  
- Oui mais…  
- Il n'y a pas de « mais », vous sortez.

Temperance roula les yeux, attrapa son sac et quitta la chambre en grommelant quelque chose entre un juron et une excuse. L'infirmière l'accompagna du regard jusqu'à la porte puis se tourna vers moi, regard sévère.  
- La prochaine fois dites à votre copine de respecter le règlement intérieur.  
Voyant le sourire d'Angela, je m'empressai de préciser qu'il s'agissait de ma partenaire.  
- Appelez ça comme bon vous semble, mais une partenaire qui passe toute sa journée à votre chevet en attendant votre réveil m'a tout l'air d'avoir des relations plus que professionnelles à votre égard.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Un coup d'œil en direction d'Angela. Son sourire éclatant ne m'était pas d'un grand secours. Je décidai de changer de sujet.  
- Quand est-ce que je pourrai sortir ?  
- Il faut que je voie ça avec votre médecin mais à mon avis il ne vous gardera pas plus longtemps.  
- Parfait.

Lorsque l'infirmière quitta la pièce, je repris la conversation avec l'artiste.  
- Alors, qu'avez-vous trouvé d'autre ?  
- Elle s'est faite du mouron pour vous, vous savez.  
- Je vous demande pardon ?  
- Brennan. Elle était toute retournée lorsqu'elle avait appris votre disparition.  
- Comment vous le savez ?  
- A votre avis, qui était la deuxième personne à être réveillée par Tempe après Cullen ?  
- Elle vous a fait ça ?  
- Elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Votre coup de fil l'a bouleversée. Lorsqu'elle est arrivée au labo il était à peine six heures et demie, j'étais avec elle. Elle faisait les cent pas dans son bureau en attendant de recevoir les résultats de recherche du FBI qui n'étaient arrivés qu'autour de dix heures. Elle se sentait complètement inutile et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, ce qui la mettait en rage. Elle a donné à tout le monde une double charge de travail. Même Cam a préféré s'effacer afin de ne pas recevoir ses piques. Je peux vous dire que c'était une dure matinée pour tout le monde. Quand elle a appris que l'on vous avait retrouvé, elle a foncé rejoindre les agents du FBI. J'étais avec elle encore une fois. Si elle a réussi à ne pas craquer jusque là, elle a laissé tomber sa carapace de femme forte et s'est effondré lorsque le cube vous contenant était enfin ouvert. La dernière fois que je l'avais vue pleurer comme ça c'était quand elle avait appris votre « mort ». Elle ne supporterait pas de vous perdre encore une fois. Elle tient énormément à vous. C'est d'ailleurs la première fois depuis le temps que je la connais, que je la vois s'inquiéter ainsi pour quelqu'un, surtout pour un homme. Sachez-le.

Un claquement de porte me fit sursauter. Une anthropologue excitée se tenait à l'entrebâillement de la porte.  
- C'était Jack, lança Brennan. Avant que mon téléphone ne sonne, j'allais vous dire qu'il avait trouvé de la terre sous les ongles de la victime, ainsi que les traces de sang sur ses vêtements. Il vient d'avoir les résultats d'analyse d'ADN, le sang n'est pas celui de Clark…  
- En voilà une bonne nouvelle, Bones ! Aidez-moi à me relever et on fonce voir Hodgins.  
- Laissez Hodgins là ou il est car j'ai un autre programme pour vous. J'ai appelé Rebecca tout à l'heure pour lui dire que vous étiez enfin réveillé. Elle s'était inquiétée pour vous…  
- Parce qu'elle est au courant elle aussi ?  
- C'est de ma faute, Booth. Je… je ne savais pas quoi faire...  
Ses joues s'enflammèrent.  
- Cette histoire de votre enlèvement m'a un peu déstabilisée…  
- Et bien moi, je vais vous laisser, l'interrompit son amie. Je devrais être au labo à l'heure qu'il est.

Angela se leva brusquement en direction de la sortie, marqua un instant puis se retourna vers moi.  
- Tout ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure, pensez-y de temps en temps !  
Elle quitta la pièce tel un éclair. Brennan m'interrogea du regard.  
- Oh ce n'est rien. Vous disiez, Bones ?  
- Oh, non rien. Juste… Oui, en parlant du programme. J'ai vu votre médecin, il est en train de vous signer une autorisation de sortie.  
- Vous me gâtez là !  
- J'ai eu donc Rebecca… et… elle est d'accord pour que je vous amène récupérer Parker à la sortie de l'école.  
- Vous avez réussi à le mettre au courant, lui aussi ?  
- Non, pas… que je sache. Mais je suis sûre que ça vous fera plaisir de le voir.  
- Très juste, Bones. Mais, attendez, comment ça, vous m'amenez récupérer Parker à l'école ?  
Nous étions déjà devant l'ascenseur lorsqu'elle braqua son regard saphir sur moi.  
- Vous ne comptez tout de même pas conduire dans cet état-là ?  
- Je vais très bien !  
- Ne commencez pas, Booth ! Et puis il s'agit de ma voiture et je ne compte pas la confier à qui que ce soit !  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai, LA voiture que votre éditeur vous a gentiment offert !  
- Vous êtes jaloux, hein ?  
- Mais pas du tout ! Et puis, parfait ! Faites comme ça vous arrange ! Mais dès qu'on aura déposé mon fils chez sa mère, vous me conduirez chez moi et j'irai chercher MA voiture ! Compris ?

Nous étions descendus au parking à la recherche du carrosse de Temperance quand cette dernière me lança :  
- Et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était votre voiture personnelle, Booth. C'est votre voiture de fonction.  
- Mais de quoi je me mêle !  
Ses yeux refirent le tour des orbites et je montai sur le siège passager. J'avais l'impression d'avoir les fesses par terre tellement l'assise était basse dans sa berline. Il n'empêche que c'était toujours plus confortable que la Mini que l'on avait loué lors de notre séjour à Londres. Mais que dis-je ? N'importe quelle bagnole serait plus confortable qu'une Mini !  
Bones démarra et fila à vive allure en direction de l'école.

***

Quatre heures plus tard, après être allés manger des beignets avec Parker et après l'avoir déposé chez sa mère, Bones et moi, nous étions enfin arrivés à mon appartement. Les embouteillages ne nous facilitèrent pas la tâche.  
A peine franchi le seuil de ma tanière, Brennan se laissa tomber sur le canapé pendant que j'étais allé chercher quelque chose à boire.

- Vous voulez une bière ? – lui lançai-je depuis la cuisine, après avoir inspecté le contenu de mon frigo.  
Je n'avais remarqué ni son entrée dans la cuisine ni le fait qu'elle se tenait juste derrière moi. Seul son souffle près de mon oreille gauche me fit savoir de sa présence ainsi que sa voix d'une douceur infinie.  
- Je ne savais pas que j'avais le droit de conduire en état d'ébriété. A moins que le fait d'avoir un agent du FBI à mes côtés devrait me disculper de toute sorte d'infractions ?  
Je pivotai sur mes talons.  
- Je sais conduire moi aussi, Bones, je pourrais vous ramener tout à l'heure.  
Je marquai une pause avant de poursuivre :  
- Et puis je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée d'aller au labo à cette heure-ci.  
Elle ne se tenait qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Je pouvais presque sentir la chaleur de sa peau.  
- Vous avez eu une dure journée, Bones.  
Elle avait l'air exténué. Le visage blanc comme de la craie, les yeux cernés, le regard fatigué. Elle faisait peine à voir. Elle grimaça.  
- Pour vous non plus la journée n'a pas été très facile.

Elle avait raison, j'étais crevé. Debout depuis quatre heures du matin, enterré vivant quelque temps après, réveillé à l'hôpital par la suite, il y avait de quoi être fatigué.  
- Il est tard vous savez. D'habitude il n'y a que vous qui restez après à l'Institut après la fermeture des portes. Mais comme vous êtes avec moi, je ne pense pas qu'on y trouve qui que ce soit. Et puis je parie que vous avez faim.  
A l'aide de ma main, je passai une mèche de ses cheveux derrière l'oreille.  
- Voilà ce je vous propose, repris-je d'une voix tendre. On commande des pizzas et on regarde un bon vieux film comme vous les aimez, qu'en dites-vous ?  
Gênée par notre proximité spontanée, elle écarta sa tête en m'offrant un léger sourire.  
- Finalement, je veux bien une bière.  
Son sourire s'élargit. Décidée de rester encore un moment avec moi, elle ajouta :  
- Et votre programme me convient parfaitement.

_à suivre... mardi au plus tard... comme d'habitude... _


	7. Chapter 7

_Merci encore et toujours de vos reviews!! Ravie que la fic vous plaise toujours autant.  
J'avais promis la suite pour mardi, mais je sens que j'aurai une tonne de boulot demain matin, donc j'anticipe un peu!^^  
Bonne lecture à vous!_

**Chapitre 7.**

En attendant l'arrivée des pizzas, je partis me changer dans la chambre. Alors que je luttais avec la braguette de mon pantalon, une feuille pliée en quatre tomba de ma poche.  
_La lettre.  
_Dieu merci, elle choisit de faire son apparition ici, bien à l'abri du regard indiscret de ma partenaire. Un soulagement, gros comme le monde, s'empara de moi.  
D'un geste distrait je ramassai la lettre et la posai sur la commode.  
_Non, pas sur la commode ! Trop voyant...  
_Je parcourus ma chambre des yeux.  
La table de chevet, premier tiroir.  
_Parfait.  
_J'enfilai un vieux jean en vitesse.

Le livreur sonna à la porte. La faim sonna l'alarme dans mon estomac. Attrapant un tee-shirt à la volée, je me précipitai vers la porte. Pas question de laisser refroidir les pizzas surtout après que j'avais failli être refroidi moi-même.

J'étais de retour dans le salon, les pizzas dans une main, le tee-shirt dans l'autre. Le regard de Temperance était braqué sur moi comme un Smith & Wesson prêt à tirer. Je me demandai si c'était à cause de mon torse nu ou de ce qui se trouvait dans les boîtes ? Je ne sus jamais le dire. En tout cas ce que je savais c'est que le contenu de la boîte inférieure était en train de me brûler la paume de la main.  
- Bones !  
- Hein ?  
Son regard remonta mon torse jusqu'à la hauteur de mes yeux.  
- Un coup de main, ce serait trop vous demander ? C'est très chaud, ces trucs là !  
- Vous avez les mains sensibles, Booth !  
Je levai le sourcil gauche.  
- Parce que vous êtes insensible à la chaleur, vous ?  
- Ça dépend de la chaleur. Celle là, je dirais… supportable.  
En récupérant les pizzas, sa main entra en contact avec mon torse, toujours aussi dévêtu. La chaleur que je ressentais à présent était beaucoup moins supportable que celle éprouvée tout à l'heure. Ravalant ma salive et l'envie irrésistible de ma partenaire, j'enfilai mon t-shirt et filais dans la cuisine à la recherche d'un couteau.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je m'attaquai au découpage des pizzas qui répandaient déjà une odeur délicieuse dans l'appartement. Je laissai Bones choisir le film. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi je pouvais lui accorder ce petit plaisir. Pendant qu'elle torturait le service de vidéo à la demande, je me rendis compte que je n'avais toujours pas remercié Brennan d'avoir sacrifié son temps de travail pour passer la journée avec Parker et moi. Il n'empêche que j'étais très content pour elle. Elle arrivait plus facilement à se détacher de son labo et de ses fouines par la même occasion, pour passer plus de temps avec moi. Professionnellement parlant. Evidemment.

Lorsque les pizzas furent mangées, les bières bien bues et le film ennuyeux que Temperance avait sélectionné enfin terminé, il était temps de se retirer dans les bras de Morphée. Et comme aucun de nous n'était en état de conduire, Temperance fut obligée de passer la nuit ici.

- Je vous laisse ma chambre, Bones.  
- Hors de question. C'est vous qui étiez enterré vivant. Il vous faut une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je prends le canapé.  
- Mais on ne peut pas dormir sur ce canapé ! Il est tout petit et inconfortable. Dormir par terre serait plus agréable que sur le canapé.  
- Bien, dans ce cas je dormirai par terre.  
- Je ne vous laisserai jamais faire ça, Bones. Vous prenez ma chambre.  
- Pas question. J'ai besoin de vous en forme demain.  
- Moi aussi, je vous signale.  
- Bonne nuit, Booth.  
Elle tira sur la couverture, empila des coussins fabricant ainsi un lit de fortune puis se roula en boule et ferma les yeux. Baissant les bras je me retirai dans ma chambre.

A peine je fermai l'œil que j'entendis un bruit sourd suivi d'un « merde » très franc.  
_Bones.  
_En deux temps trois mouvements, j'étais déjà dans le salon assistant à la scène où ma partenaire, étalée par terre, se battait avec la couette qui avait eu le malheur d'enrouler ses pieds. Je souris.  
- Tout va bien par ici ?  
- Parfait ! Je… gère.  
Prise au piège des draps, elle n'avait pas l'air de gérer quoi que ce soit.  
- Je vous avais dit de prendre ma chambre, Bones.  
- Dans ce cas vous seriez à ma place et il en est hors de question.  
- Arrêtez un peu avec vos questions. Venez, je vous fais une petite place.  
- Vous avez l'intention de dormir avec moi ?  
_Bonne question._ Ma proposition sortit tellement naturellement que j'en avais l'air con. Je répondis sans broncher.  
- Où voulez-vous que j'aille ? Vous avez vu l'état de mon pauvre canapé. Et puis maintenant que vous en avez fait l'expérience, je vous invite à faire de même avec mon lit.  
- Mais, contrairement à votre lit, j'y étais seule!

Elle prit ce même air quand elle était fâchée. Mais à moitié seulement. L'autre moitié essayait désespérément de trouver une explication logique pour pouvoir se retrouver sous la même couette avec moi. Je décidai de lui faciliter la tâche.  
- Vous étiez seule sur le canapé et vous en êtes tombée, Bones. Si vous aviez dormi avec moi je vous aurais retenue en cas de chute.

Je ne sais pas si c'était à cause de mes âneries à deux heures du matin, de l'état minable de mon canapé, du manque de sommeil, ou des trois en même temps, mais Tempe finit par accepter ma proposition, non sans une légère dispute.  
- Vous avez gagné, Booth, soupira-t-elle.  
Son regard fit le tour de la pièce en s'arrêtant sur le lit.  
- C'est d'accord pour dormir avec vous.  
Elle insista sur le mot « dormir ».  
- Mais je prends le côté droit de votre lit.  
- Oh non, c'est le mien ça, Bones !  
En voyant ses yeux, je m'arrêtai net. L'idée qu'elle puisse changer d'avis me poussa aux sacrifices.  
- Et puis faites comme bon vous semble. Tout ce qui compte pour moi est une bonne nuit de sommeil et une partenaire bien reposée le lendemain matin !  
Temperance me gratifia d'un sourire aussi étincelant qu'ironique avant de se glisser délicatement dans mes draps. Je pus enfin éteindre les lumières.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais allongé sur le dos en écoutant les soupirs d'une anthropologue qui n'arrêtait pas de se tortiller dans tous les sens et de me soutirer la couette un peu plus à chaque fois. J'avais beau essayer de m'endormir, je n'y parvenais pas.  
- Bones.  
Silence radio de sa part. Plus de couette sur ma jambe gauche.  
- Bones !  
Un « quoi » timide me parvint du plus profond de mon lit.  
- Mais vous allez dormir, oui ou non ?  
Une autre pause, puis :  
- J'ai… du mal à trouver la bonne position.  
Sa tête refit surface de sous la couette pour ajouter :  
- Déjà que vous prenez la moitié du lit, Booth…  
_N'importe quoi !  
- _Je vous signale que c'est mon lit !  
- Dans ce cas, je ferais mieux de retourner sur le canapé…  
- Non !  
Voilà qui sortit plus fort que prévu.  
- Bon, d'accord, soupirai-je. Prenez toute la place qu'il vous faut, Bones, mettez vous à l'aise mais essayez juste de dormir un peu. Je sens qu'on va avoir une longue journée demain.  
Elle roula sur le côté en m'offrant une vue imprenable sur sa nuque et le creux de ses omoplates. La bretelle de son débardeur avait décidé de quitter son épaule pour retomber délicatement sur la partie supérieure de son bras. Mon sommeil s'envola comme par magie.

Pendant que j'admirais les courbes fines de Brennan, je sentis mon bras droit se faire empoigner par une main féminine et glisser sous la tête de sa propriétaire. Malgré la chaleur agréable que m'offrait cette main, ma position actuelle était pire qu'une torture.  
- Hey, c'est mon bras, Bones !  
- C'est vous qui m'avez dit de me mettre à l'aise, murmura-t-elle. Je vous le rendrai demain, Booth.  
Le sourire sur mon visage pouvait illuminer toute la ville de Washington.  
- Laissez-moi au moins prendre une position plus confortable, lui répondis-je en me tournant sur le côté et en glissant à mon tour ma main gauche sur sa taille.  
Son corps se raidit puis se décrispa un instant plus tard. J'attendis que sa respiration devienne calme et régulière avant d'enfouir ma tête dans ses cheveux et de m'endormir comme un bébé.

J'étais en train de fracasser à la machette une multitude de petits cubes gris quand des bips stridents et répétitifs de mon réveil m'obligèrent à abandonner ce plaisir, à ouvrir un œil et à essayer d'éradiquer le vacarme à sa source.  
Mission impossible.  
La main destinée à cette tâche quotidienne demeurait prisonnière de Temperance. Je décidai de m'y prendre autrement.  
Je me relevai en prenant appui sur le bras coincé sous la tête de l'anthropologue, puis me tendis le plus possible vers l'avant dans l'espoir d'atteindre cette fichue alarme. C'est exactement le moment que choisit Brennan pour sortir de son sommeil.  
- Hey, Booth !  
Surpris, j'échouais dans ma mission, en perdant tout mon appui et en m'écroulant sur ma partenaire.  
- Désolée, Bones. J'essayais juste d'éteindre le réveil sans vous déranger.

A présent j'étais à plat ventre sur elle. Le réveil fut enfin éteint. En guise d'excuse je lui offris mon plus beau sourire matinal. Cependant cette position devenait tout aussi gênante que le silence qui s'installa entre nous. Elle le rompit la première.  
- Vous avez bien dormi ?  
Sa voix était grave, sûrement à cause de la pression que mon torse exerçait sur sa poitrine. Je me redressai en prenant toujours pour pilier le bras attitré à la désactivation du réveil. Elle ne bougeait pas, se contentant juste de me vriller des yeux dans cette proximité inhabituelle.  
- Bien et vous ?  
- Très bien.  
Et encore le silence. Mon bras était toujours coincé sous sa tête, mais je n'étais pas pressé de me libérer de cette étreinte. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je pouvais y passer la journée. A la place, je décidai de me comporter en parfait gentleman.  
- Je vous prépare un café, Bones ?  
- Volontiers.  
Je réussis enfin à me détacher d'elle, à attraper mon jean et à filer dans la cuisine.

Après avoir pris nos douches respectives, nos cafés et les muffins préparés par mes soins, nous étions enfin prêts à reprendre la route vers le labo, chacun de son côté, en dépit des embouteillages monstrueux qui encombraient Washington à cette heure de la journée.

Arrivé au Jeffersonian une heure et demie plus tard, je remarquai la voiture de Brennan sur le parking.  
_Mais comment est-ce possible, bon sang !  
_J'étais persuadé de connaître tous les raccourcis de la ville. Ma virilité prit un sacré coup. Ne voulant pas m'attarder davantage sur le sujet, je fonçai au labo à la recherche de mes fouines. Comme je l'appris par la suite, ma journée était loin d'être finie.

... la suite pour la fin de la semaine, comme toujours!:)...


	8. Chapter 8

Salut tout le monde! Merci à vous pour les reviews^^ Comme promis, on est (bientôt) en fin de semaine et voici le nouveau chapitre qu'on a enfin fini de corriger:))) Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : **

Lorsque je franchis les portes de l'Institut je vis toute l'équipe de Brennan s'affairer autour de notre Superman.  
- Alors, vous avez pu savoir à qui appartient le sang en question ?  
L'anthropologue et la pathologiste se retournèrent en même temps en me lançant à l'unisson :  
- Ted Brighton.  
Puis Tempe reprit seule :  
- 45 ans, professeur. Enseigne dans la même université où Clark faisait ses études. A été arrêté pour voyeurisme en 1999.  
- Voyeurisme, hein ? Voilà qui devient intéressant.  
Je m'en réjouissais déjà.  
- On a transmis l'info au FBI…, poursuivit Brennan comme si de rien n'était.  
- Mais c'est moi le FBI ! – l'interrompis-je en poussant un cri.  
- En effet, reprit-elle dans un calme exemplaire. Mais vous étiez en route et apparemment injoignable. D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que vous avez mis tout ce temps là pour venir ?  
Sourire narquois sur les lèvres de Bones et un autre, de tout autre genre, sur celles des autres fouines qui avaient l'air de deviner que nous partions tous les deux du même endroit ce matin. Le visage d'Angela, ci-présente, irradiait de bonheur.  
Je marmonnai quelque chose comme « y avait du trafic » en guise d'excuse.

- Et puis quelle importance ! On a un crime à résoudre que je sache !  
Dans mes veines le sang bouillonnant avait atteint un degré au-delà du raisonnable.  
- Bon, j'arrête de vous remettre le couteau dans la plaie.  
- Retourner le couteau dans la plaie, Bones ! Mais vous n'êtes pas loin.  
- Donc j'ai pris le contact avec le FBI…  
Le couteau se tournait et se retournait dans la plaie comme un poulet dans une rôtisserie.

Je me demandais ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez cette femme. Elle n'était pourtant pas comme cela quand on s'était quitté ce matin. C'était le jour et la nuit. Au petit déjeuner pourtant elle était tendre, attentionnée voire ravie d'avoir passé la nuit à mes cotés. Et voilà qu'elle était de nouveau glaciale et distante. A croire que sur le chemin vers le Jeffersonian, seule dans sa voiture, elle avait réussi de se convaincre que la nuit dernière était une erreur qui ne devait plus se reproduire. J'imaginais déjà toute sorte de raisons et d'explications anthropologiques que Brennan m'aurait balancées dans la figure.  
Je décidai de me calmer et de revenir à notre affaire.  
- Dites moi, Bones, il était prof de quoi ce gars là ?  
- Informatique.  
- Informatique, voyeurisme… ça expliquerait la caméra incrustée dans le cube. Je crois qu'on devrait rendre une petite visite à la fac du Superman.  
- Ne l'appelez pas Superman ! Il a un nom, siffla Brennan.  
- Merci, je suis au courant, Bones.  
- Et ne m'appelez pas Bones ! – me lança-elle en me fusillant du regard.  
- Et c'est reparti, soupirai-je en levant le regard au ciel et en poussant délicatement ma partenaire hors de la plateforme. Allons-y, Bones.

Je la suivis jusqu'à son bureau pour qu'elle aille se changer. Lorsqu'elle retira sa blouse, je vis qu'elle portait une belle robe en vert bouteille légèrement décolletée, des bottes en daim marron foncé qui mettaient en valeur ses belles jambes. A ce moment là je remarquai qu'elle portait également un joli collier, un nouveau apparemment, qui s'accordait parfaitement aux boucles d'oreille de sa mère. Les fameuses boucles qui faillirent l'incarcérer pour meurtre. Bon sang, non seulement elle était arrivée la première au Jeffersonian mais en plus elle avait réussi de se changer avant de venir, à moins qu'elle n'ait une garde-robe secrète dans son bureau.  
- Wow, Bones ! Vous êtes vraiment… wow !  
Elle était sublime.  
- Ça vous plait ?  
- Bien sûr que ça me plait ! Trouvez-moi un homme à qui une telle tenue ne plairait pas !

Serait-ce pour moi qu'elle s'était faite belle ?  
_Ne sois pas stupide, Booth. Tu n'es qu'un partenaire à ses yeux, un objet sexuel peut être mais rien de plus.  
_Je pourrais divaguer dans ce sens pendant longtemps si elle ne m'avait pas tiré de mes fantasmes.  
- Ravie que ça vous plaise, Booth. Je me sens un peu plus rassurée à propos de mon rendez-vous ce soir.  
Je pris une claque. J'essayai de prendre un ton enjoué soigneusement agrémenté de mon sourire charmeur.  
- Dites donc, vous ne perdez pas de temps ! Et je le connais cet heureux élu ?  
- Je ne pense pas.  
- Bien.  
Mon ton vira de l'enjoué à carrément triste et ma mine en rajoutait une couche ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil vif de l'anthropologue.  
- Hey, vous ne seriez pas un peu jaloux ?  
Je rougis.  
- Mais pas du tout ! Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?  
- Mon intuition.  
- Parce que vous écoutez votre intuition maintenant ?  
- C'est vous qui m'avez appris et je ne fais que suivre vos conseils.  
_La prochaine fois quand j'aurai d'autres conseils du même genre à lui donner, il faudra que je pense à fermer ma gueule.  
- _Bon, on peut y aller maintenant ?  
J'étais pressé de changer de sujet, de sortir dehors, de respirer un bon coup d'air frais, bref de faire n'importe quoi pour ne pas penser à cet « heureux élu » qui commençait à me taper sur le système.

Nous étions dans ma voiture lorsque le téléphone de Temperance se mit à sonner.  
Un « Brennan » suivi d'un « oh, James ! » plutôt surpris.  
Je jetai un regard plein d'interrogations à ma partenaire. En articulant avec ses lèvres, elle me fit comprendre qu'il s'agissait de son rendez-vous de ce soir, puis retourna à son appel.  
Je fulminais à l'intérieur.  
Tant bien que mal j'essayais de centrer toute mon attention sur la conduite. Cependant, je ne pus m'empêcher d'attraper quelques bribes de sa conversation.  
« Ah… non ce n'est pas grave… Oui, demain c'est parfait… OK… j'attendrai… Moi aussi »  
Elle raccrocha en fixant le paysage qui défilait de son côté.

- Tout va bien, Bones ?  
- Pourquoi cette question ?  
- J'ai cru comprendre que vous ne sortiez pas ce soir et je…  
- Parce que vous écoutez aux portes maintenant !  
- Pas vraiment aux portes, Bones. Nous sommes dans une voiture. Un espace clos. Où, même si vous chuchotiez, je pourrais vous entendre.  
- Pourriez-vous vous concentrer sur la route, Booth.  
Sa voix était froide et ferme. Je me demandais si elle en voulait à moi d'être obligé de la trainer à cette fac ou à ce James qui venait de perturber ses projets pour la soirée. Je ne le sus jamais. Nous étions retombés dans le silence plus lourd que du plomb.

Lorsque je me garais sur le parking de l'université, le cellulaire de Tempe émit une autre sonnerie.  
« Brennan… ok … merci, Cam. »  
Elle raccrocha, se tourna vers moi, ses yeux bleus plantés dans les miens. Je soutins son regard pendant une bonne minute avant d'ouvrir la portière. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle venait d'apprendre qui allait déstabiliser notre affaire. Je ne savais pas si je devais m'en réjouir ou imaginer le pire. Je tentai la première solution.  
- Alors, bonnes nouvelles ?  
En voyant la grimace de l'anthropologue, je compris que la première solution n'était pas la bonne.  
- Docteur Whittacker a découvert un petit trou à la base du crâne de la victime.

Mille et une questions traversèrent ma tête et apparemment celle de ma partenaire aussi. Elle se figea, son esprit scientifique totalement ailleurs.  
_Serait-il mort avant d'être enfermé ? Dans ce cas, quel rapport y avait-il avec la caméra ?  
_Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait me donner la réponse à ces questions et elle était là, à mes côté, la main crispée sur la poignée de mon Suburban. Je tentais une explication :  
- Il se serait pris une balle ?  
L'anthropologue hésita en pinçant ses lèvres.  
- C'est possible… il faut que je jette un coup d'œil sur les radios pour en être sûre.

Malgré ma forme olympique, les quatre étages avalés en trois minutes mirent mes poumons à l'épreuve. Le bureau du doyen se trouvait tout au fond du couloir. Par chance ce dernier y était encore lorsque nous frappâmes à la porte. Une voix féminine très aiguë nous invita à entrer.  
- Que puis-je pour vous ? – reprit la même voix qui appartenait à présent à une femme blonde au bord de la cinquantaine, tirée à quatre épingles avec des yeux aussi verts que les feuilles de chêne sous le soleil de printemps.  
- Agent spécial Seeley Booth, me présentai-je. Et voici le Docteur Temperance Brennan. Nous aimerions poser quelques questions à…  
Je fouillai dans mes notes.  
- A Monsieur Sam Ayers.  
- Madame Sam Ayers vous voulez dire, me reprit-elle, ses yeux verts me détaillèrent de la tête au pied non sans un certain plaisir. C'est moi-même.  
- Toutes mes excuses. Je me permets de vous déranger à propos d'un certain Ted Brighton. Il enseigne ici, n'est ce pas ?  
- Oui, effectivement. Il était l'un de meilleurs professeurs d'informatique dans notre université pendant plus de cinq ans.  
- Etait ? Il ne l'est plus ?  
- Personne ne l'a revu depuis la rentrée.  
Son regard me fixait sans ciller.  
- Et personne n'a signalé sa disparition ? - repris-je, supris par son calme.  
- Oh, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ted est un ancien baroudeur, il aime partir voir du pays et plus rien ni personne ne l'arrêtent.  
- A part le FBI, lança Brennan.  
- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? – demanda la femme aux yeux verts.  
Son étonnement équivalait à celui d'un gosse qui venait d'apprendre que le Père Noël n'existait pas.  
- Rien de bien méchant, - enchaina ma partenaire. Il a juste tué un gamin de dix huit ans puis l'a enfermé dans un cube en acier…  
- Bones ! - lui sifflai-je à travers les dents. Il se peut qu'effectivement un étudiant de votre faculté ait été retrouvé mort dans un cube un acier…  
- Je suis triste d'apprendre cette nouvelle, mais pourrais-je savoir de quel étudiant s'agit-il ?  
- Clark Kent.  
Un large sourire de la part de Sam Ayers.  
- Ah Clark… notre fameux Superman, enchaîna-t-elle non sans une note de tristesse dans la voix. Il était vraiment adorable ce gars là !  
- Adorable ? Vous le connaissiez personnellement ? – s'étonna ma partenaire, légèrement agacée par le fait que la doyenne l'avait appelé Superman.  
- Tout le monde connaissait Clark. C'était un étudiant brillant, le chouchou de Ted Brighton. Ils s'entendaient à merveille ces deux là, de vrais complices. Ce sont eux d'ailleurs qui faisaient la maintenance informatique de tout le campus.  
_Mais bien sûr, et moi je suis mère Térésa !  
_- Et pourtant votre Ted est le numéro un sur la liste des suspects. Pas si complices que ça, hein ?  
La voix aiguë de cette bonne femme botoxée commençait à me taper sur les nerfs.  
- Connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir une dent contre Clark, des étudiants jaloux de son amitié avec Ted, une petite amie non satisfaite ?  
- Oh non, pas de petite amie, madame Ayers étouffa un petit rire. Clark était bien trop occupé pour ce genre de choses. Il dépannait souvent les gens, notamment lorsqu'ils avaient un problème avec leurs portables. C'était un génie de l'informatique. Non, vraiment, je ne vois pas qui pourrait lui faire de mal.  
_Voyons !  
- _En tout cas, si quelque chose vous revient en mémoire - je lui glissais ma carte de visite sur la table - n'hésitez pas à reprendre contact avec moi.  
Sur quoi, Bones et moi, nous quittâmes l'université pour le Jeffersonian.  
Moi qui croyais avoir fait le tour des surprises, j'avais tort.


	9. Chapter 9

_Vos commentaires me font toujours plaisir! Alors merci à vous de les avoir posté! Je suis ravie que la fic vous plaise, jusque là du moins. Merci encore!!!_

**Chapitre 9 :**

Le soleil entama son déclin depuis un bon bout de temps. L'air devenait glacial. Le vent d'hiver faisait tourbillonner les cheveux de Temperance pendant que nous traversions les jardins de Jeffersonian.

- Arrêtez de courir comme ça, Bones ! Il ne va pas s'envoler notre Superman.  
En se retournant Brennan me lança un regard aussi froid que le mois de décembre à Washington. Dans ses yeux profonds je me voyais figé, comme un iceberg au milieu de nulle part.  
- Ne l'appelez pas Superman, me jeta-t-elle, tel un serpent crachant son venin.  
Je l'attrapai par la main en l'attirant vers moi.  
- Ecoutez-moi, Bones.  
- Ne m'app…  
_C'est bon, j'ai compris.  
- _Temperance, écoutez-moi.  
Mes mains sur ses épaules, je faisais de mon mieux pour l'empêcher de partir.  
- Si votre rendez-vous de ce soir a été annulé, ce n'est aucunement de ma faute, ni le fait que vous vous êtes faite belle pour rien ce matin. Si vous vous êtes trompée sur la cause de la mort de notre Kent, je peux le comprendre aussi, personne n'est parfait, Bones. Passez votre colère sur moi si ça vous chante, mais bon sang arrêter de courir comme une affolée. Cela ne fera pas avancer notre affaire.

Brennan était abasourdie. Tout ce qu'elle essayait d'enfouir au plus profond d'elle-même venait d'être déballé devant elle comme une nappe sur la table.  
Pour la première fois depuis le départ de Zack, je la voyais fragile, sans défense. Le vent lui plaquait les cheveux au visage et faisait rougir ses joues. Ses grands yeux bleus laissaient transparaître un soupçon d'humidité. Elle reprit aussitôt le contrôle sur ses émotions.

- Vous avez raison, Booth, me dit-elle calmement ; sa voix tremblait un peu mais ce devait être à cause des températures négatives qui s'étaient emparées de la ville. Je ferais mieux de prendre les radios et d'aller les étudier tranquillement à la maison.  
- Vous voulez que je vous dépose ?, lui fis-je timidement.  
- Pas la peine. J'ai ce qu'il faut sur le parking.  
Elle pencha sa tête en direction du labo. Je lui attrapais le menton en approchant son visage du mien.  
- Ça va aller, Bones ?  
- Oui, ça va aller. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, Booth. Rentrez chez vous. Après tout ce que vous avez eu ces jours-ci vous avez besoin de repos.  
Elle n'avait pas tort. Même si j'avais passé une nuit formidable à ses côtés, ma claustrophobie ne m'avait pas laissé indemne depuis mon « enterrement ». J'avais toujours cette migraine à peine supportable qui me poursuivait depuis ma délivrance.

J'étais de retour dans mon appartement qui me paraissait beaucoup plus vide sans la présence de ma partenaire. Lançant le manteau et la veste de mon costard sur le fauteuil, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un petit coup d'œil sur mon canapé resté en vrac depuis les multiples tentatives de Brennan de se coucher dessus. Cette pensée à elle me fit sourire. Je l'imaginai seule dans son appartement, elle aussi, en tête-à-tête avec les radios de Superman. Comme d'habitude, elle travaillera tard, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil s'empare d'elle. Comme d'habitude elle passera la moindre petite chose en revue. Comme d'habitude elle ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'elle ne trouvera pas un indice ou quelque chose qui nous permettrait d'avancer l'enquête. Car elle ne renonçait jamais. Quelques soient les circonstances.

Mon frigo était vide, lui aussi. Il n'y avait même plus de restes de pizza de la veille. Désespéré, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Troquant mon pantalon contre un jean bien plus confortable, je me laissai tomber sur mon lit. Mon oreiller avait gardé l'odeur de Bones, ma tête fut aussitôt remplie de souvenirs de la nuit dernière.  
_Etions-nous encore des partenaires ?  
_Je n'en savais rien.

Je regardai l'heure sur mon réveil.  
_19h30.  
_Trop tôt pour dormir. Trop tard pour la plupart des choses. Il n'empêche que j'avais faim. Une faim de loup en plus. J'étais prêt à parier que Temperance, prise par son travail, n'avait rien avalé non plus. Je me levai d'un bond.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, j'attrapai mon manteau et descendis en courant dans le parking de mon immeuble.

Lorsque je me retrouvai en bas de chez elle, je vis la lumière dans son salon. J'avais vu juste. Elle était bien chez elle et, je l'espérais, seule.  
_Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu, Booth ? Bien sûr qu'elle est seule, son rendez-vous était bien annulé, non ?  
_D'un pas incertain et les mains pleines de boîtes avec de la nourriture chinoise dedans, je gravis les escaliers qui menaient à son appartement.  
_Appartement 2B._  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je l'avais retenu du premier coup.

A peine je frappais, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Brennan fatiguée, les cheveux en bataille.  
- Hey Bones !  
- Booth ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? – s'étonna-t-elle, en ramenant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière l'oreille.  
- Je parie que vous n'avez rien mangé ?  
Elle fit un signe de tête en direction des boîtes.  
- Vous non plus à ce que je vois.  
- C'est pour ça que je suis là. Je peux entrez ?  
- Allez-y, j'étais en train de bosser sur notre Superman comme vous dites.  
J'esquissai un sourire.  
- Alors, du nouveau ?  
- Le petit trou à la base du crâne.  
- Ça on le savait déjà, Bones.  
- Si vous arrêtiez de m'interrompre, vous auriez pu avoir la suite. J'ai passé la soirée à examiner les radios, il ne s'agit pas de l'impact de balle. Mais plutôt d'une malformation génétique rare, la…  
- Pas de langage de fouine, Bones ! Le terme « malformation génétique » me suffit amplement.  
Elle roula des yeux.

- Cette malformation génétique n'est transmissible que de père en fils.  
- Intéressant…  
_C'était censé me dire quoi au juste ?  
- _Très intéressant, Booth. Pour confirmer ma supposition, j'aimerais jeter un coup d'œil sur les radios de Robert Kent. Le FBI pourrait me trouver son dossier médical, non ?  
- C'est tout à fait dans les compétences du FBI. Et le FBI c'est moi, Bones ! Je peux vous trouver ça !  
- C'est bon, Booth, j'ai compris, inutile d'en rajouter.

Nous nous attaquâmes à nos assiettes respectives en silence. Je n'arrêtais pas de repenser à ce Clark Kent. S'il n'était pas tué par balle comme me l'assurait Brennan, alors ce tordu l'avait mis en terre vivant. Je repensais à ma propre incarcération.  
Un frisson parcourut mon dos.  
Tant bien que mal je tentais de comprendre toute cette histoire.  
Le Fossoyeur qui avait enterré vivant ma partenaire et son collègue avait fait au moins une demande de rançon.  
Le « fossoyeur actuel » n'avait pas besoin de rançon, il se délectait simplement de la vision de la mort qui s'emparait d'un être humain.  
_Etait-ce Ted Brighton ?  
_Je n'en savais rien.  
C'aurait pu être aussi bien lui comme n'importe qui d'autre.  
Je levai mes yeux vers Temperance. Elle était absorbée par ses pensées, elle aussi. Mais je lui faisais confiance. Elle était la meilleure dans son domaine, elle allait trouver la réponse. J'en étais certain.  
On se leva pour débarrasser la table.

- Merci, Booth.  
- Le FBI est à votre service, Bones.  
Pour la première fois depuis ce midi, je réussis à lui arracher un sourire.  
- Et le FBI c'est vous.  
Elle hésita un moment, puis :  
- Vous voulez rester dormir ?  
Mon corps entier me disait oui, mais ma tête me persuadait du contraire.  
- Il vaudrait mieux que j'y aille, grimaçai-je en réponse à sa proposition. J'ai encore quelques coups de fil à passer si vous voulez avoir le dossier médical de Kent sur votre bureau demain matin.  
- Merci encore pour le dîner.  
- C'est normal… entre partenaires.  
Elle me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Je marquai un temps d'arrêt avant de franchir le seuil.  
Une envie folle de l'embrasser m'envahit.  
Je me retournai.  
Je m'étais promis fermement de le faire un jour.  
Mais je me retins.  
Pas aujourd'hui.  
Ce n'était pas le bon jour.  
Je le savais.

- Bonne nuit, Bones.  
Elle semblait déçue.  
- Bonne nuit à vous aussi, Booth.

Le lendemain matin, frais comme le jour, je débarquai chez elle à l'improviste avec des gobelets de café fumant à la main. Brennan avait l'air reposé. Apparemment, après un bon sommeil réparateur, les cernes, nichés sous ses yeux hier soir, décidèrent de quitter leur emplacement favori pour rendre éclatant le regard de ma partenaire.  
- Hey Bones !  
- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?  
- La même chose qu'hier soir, je vous ramène du ravitaillement.  
- C'est gentil de votre part, mais vous savez j'ai du café à la maison.  
Sa main indiqua l'endroit où se trouvait sa cuisine que je connaissais parfaitement bien.  
- Oh mais celui là vient de _Royal Diner_.  
- Dans ce cas…  
Elle me délesta d'un café.  
- Je suppose que c'est vous qui allez m'amener à l'Institut ?  
- Exactement. Et en plus j'ai deux bonnes nouvelles pour vous.  
Son visage s'illumina.  
- Je vous écoute.  
- Le dossier médical de Robert Kent est sur votre bureau.  
- Et la deuxième?  
- J'y viens. Hier soir j'ai demandé à mes hommes de faire un tour à la faculté pour en savoir plus sur cette complicité entre Ted et Clark.  
Elle était toute ouïe.  
- La doyenne avait raison, Ted et Clark s'entendaient vraiment bien tous les deux. Ils travaillaient ensemble sur la mise au point d'un logiciel de surveillance vidéo via la webcam, programmable à distance qui ne nécessiterait plus ni les câbles ni la proximité d'un ordinateur. Une vraie perle qui vaudrait de l'or pour les boîtes de sécurité. Le projet était à l'origine celui de Clark, c'est lui qui avait mis Ted dans le coup.  
- Si je comprends bien, Clark Kent invente un nouveau logiciel, apparemment indispensable ou du moins très utile, avec la possibilité de déposer son brevet d'invention et de ramasser un paquet de fric, il met Ted Brighton dans le coup et…  
- Creuse sa tombe lui-même.  
- Impossible !  
- Quoi ?  
Incrédule, je dévisageais Brennan.  
- Techniquement parlant, personne ne peut creuser sa propre tombe après avoir été assommé par une batte de base-ball.  
- Façon de parler, Bones. Il a signé son arrêt de mort en s'associant avec Ted qui l'a éliminé lorsque le logiciel était enfin prêt…  
- En le testant sur son propre associé.  
- Vous pigez vite.  
- Et vous avez appris tout ça en une nuit ?  
- Je suis du FBI, Bones. Le F-B-I !  
Les yeux au ciel, elle partit enfiler son manteau.

La journée était vraiment belle. Le soleil faisait même grimper le mercure de quelques infimes degrés au dessus de zéro. C'était une journée à se balader dehors, à profiter du beau temps. Au lieu de quoi nous étions obligés de filer au labo où nous attendait la confirmation que la journée n'allait pas être belle pour tout le monde.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

Mon SUV était garé devant l'entrée d'immeuble de ma partenaire. En marchant d'un pas décidé, je ne pus m'empêcher de plisser les paupières pour protéger mes yeux du soleil qui inondait la ville. Temperance me devança et se planta devant moi, les bras croisés.  
- Je peux conduire ?  
- Non.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- C'est non.  
Ses yeux d'ange essayèrent de m'amadouer.  
- Bones, non c'est non !  
- Vous êtes un gamin, Booth !  
- C'est vous, une gamine.  
- La prochaine fois ce n'est pas la peine de venir me chercher. Je prendrai ma voiture.  
- Si ça vous chante.  
- Parfait.  
- Parfait.  
En silence nous montâmes dans la voiture, chacun de son côté habituel. Je démarrai. Brennan se contentait de fixer la rue par la fenêtre côté passager. Sans détacher son regard de la vue, elle me lança :  
- Vous avez une idée sur l'endroit où Ted Brighton peut se trouver ?  
- Aucune. Vous ?  
Elle secoua la tête. Je tentai de la rassurer :  
- Le FBI le cherche, Bones. On finira par mettre la main dessus.  
Elle ne dit rien, se contentant juste de serrer les lèvres.  
- Je sais ce que vous ressentez. Tout comme moi, vous étiez enterrée vivante. Tout comme moi vous savez ce que Clark Kent a éprouvé à l'approche de la mort. Même si ce n'est pas le même salopard qui vous avait mis en terre, vous lui en voulez comme si c'était le cas. Mais on l'attrapera, je vous le promets. On l'attrapera.  
Mes yeux chocolat chaud vrillaient les siens, bleus et froids. Aussi longtemps que ma conduite le permettait. La confiance se lisait dans ses yeux, ainsi que la peur. La peur de s'y retrouver encore une fois. Et probablement la peur de me perdre.

Nous étions en train de marcher vers l'Institut. Le soleil commençait à chauffer sérieusement mon dos sous le manteau noir.  
_On se croirait au printemps ! _  
Décidément, ce n'était pas la journée à moisir au labo.  
Mon dernier espoir de passer la journée dehors s'envola quand les portes de Jeffersonian coulissèrent derrière nous.

Les fouines étaient en train de s'activer sur la plateforme, lorsque Bones et moi, nous montâmes les rejoindre.  
- Docteur Whittacker, avez-vous pris connaissance des radios du père de la victime ?  
- Absolument, docteur Brennan.  
_Bonne réponse, mon grand !  
_Il me faisait pitié ce gars-là, mais il avait une bonne tête. Je commençais à l'apprécier.  
- Qu'avez-vous trouvé là-dedans ?  
- Absolument rien, docteur Brennan.  
_Très mauvaise réponse !  
- _Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas l'utilité de vous garder plus longtemps à l'Institut, docteur Whittacker.  
Visiblement Temperance l'appréciait beaucoup moins.  
- Mais je…  
- Inutile d'insister, docteur Whittacker.

Elle s'approcha des radios.  
- Doux Jésus !  
Entendre Brennan mentionner Jésus - sans le comparer à un zombie en plus ! - était une chose tellement extraordinaire qu'elle fit sursauter toute l'équipe, et moi le premier.  
Nonchalamment, Whittacker ajouta :  
- C'est exactement ce que j'étais en train de vous dire, docteur Brennan. Pas de malformation sur les radios. Rien.  
Temperance se tourna vers moi.  
- On a un problème, me dit-elle. Robert n'est pas le père biologique de Clark Kent.  
- Vous en être certaine ?, l'interrogeai-je, les yeux écarquillés.  
Son regard à elle me disait clairement : « je ne me trompe jamais ! »  
- Certaine, Booth. S'il était son père, il aurait du avoir la même malformation.  
- Sa mère peut être ?  
- Non, cette malformation ne se transmet que de père en fils.  
- Sans sauter de génération ?  
- Jamais.

J'étais assis sur le canapé dans son bureau en train de digérer l'information ainsi que mon sandwich du midi lorsque mon téléphone sonna.  
- Booth.  
La voix de mon patron me fit savoir que Ted Brighton était arrêté à la frontière mexicaine et qu'il allait être livré rapidement au FBI. Je l'informai à mon tour que Robert Kent n'était pas le vrai père de Clark.  
- Allez voir du côté de père s'il n'y avait pas des choses que ce dernier vous aurait cachées.  
- Bien monsieur. Je vais chercher Brennan et j'y vais immédiatement.  
- Oh non, pas elle…, - souffla Cullen.  
- Elle est plus forte en termes scientifiques que moi, monsieur.  
Tant bien que mal, je tentai d'en persuader mon parton.  
- OK, allez-y mais veilliez à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas de dégâts, agent Booth.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur. Je la contrôle.  
- C'est nouveau ça ! – j'entendis comme un gloussement à l'autre bout du fil – Vous serez bien le premier à la contrôler.  
- J'ai ma méthode, marmonnai-je dans l'appareil.  
- Bon courage alors, me souhaita sincèrement le directeur du FBI.  
- Je vous demande pardon ?  
- Pour la méthode !  
La dernière phrase fut accompagnée d'un rire franc. Je haussai les épaules, raccrochai et fonçai rejoindre Brennan sur la plateforme.

Nous arrivâmes chez Robert Kent aux alentours de quinze heures. Le soleil laissa la place à de gros nuages ce qui était fréquent à Washington en cette période de l'année. La maison des Kent paraissait encore plus grise et plus terne que d'habitude. Les rideaux étaient baissés, les feuilles mortes de l'automne, épargnées par le vent d'hiver, s'entassaient dans les gouttières. Le quartier était désert, le panneau « à vendre » de la maison voisine se balançait au gré des courants d'air en nous adressant un grincement pas très accueillant.

Suivi de près par ma partenaire, je m'approchai de la maison dans l'espoir d'y trouver le faux-père. A peine j'avais appuyé sur la sonnette, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme qui nous était familier. Sauf qu'il paraissait d'avoir dix ans de plus à présent.  
- Bonjour Monsieur Kent. Agent spécial Se…  
- Je sais qui vous êtes. Je me souviens très bien de vous, grommela-il se tassant sur le pas de porte.  
_Il s'en souvenait peut être mais ne semblait pas très content de nous voir.  
- _Désolé de vous déranger dans votre douleur mais nous avons encore quelques questions à vous poser.  
- Entrez, je vous prie. – Il nous laissa aller dans le salon que je commençais déjà à bien connaître. – Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?  
Sa voix était grave et profonde. Il faisait de son mieux pour paraître aimable même si il n'y arrivait pas toujours. Une barbe, due à l'abandon de rasage, s'empara de son visage marqué par des rides. Il faisait peine à voir. En ce qui concernait la boisson, nous déclinâmes gentiment sa proposition.  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais vous être utile, agent Booth, je vous ai déjà tout dit lors de notre premier entretien.

Je m'assis sur le canapé, imité par Brennan qui s'était posée seulement à quelques centimètres de ma cuisse droite. Nos genoux se touchaient presque. Une chaleur familière se vit naître dans mon ventre. Chassant toute pensée obscène à ma collègue féminine, j'essayais tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur l'affaire qui était loin d'être résolue.  
- Quels rapports étaient entre vous et votre femme ?  
- Sylvia ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a à voir dans cette affaire ?  
- Je crains qu'il y ait un lien entre elle et la disparition de Clark.  
- Impossible ! Elle est décédée il y a deux ans et Clark n'est disparu que cette année.  
Ses yeux brillaient, une minuscule goutte salée réussit à échapper à l'emprise de ses cils. Une main sèche la chassa aussitôt de la joue.  
- Étiez-vous au courant que votre femme vous trompait, monsieur Kent ?  
- Je vous interdis de parler de Sylvia de cette façon ! C'était une femme bien, jamais elle n'aurait fait une chose pareille.  
Sa voix devint aussi sèche que sa main.  
- Et pourtant je suis navré de vous l'apprendre mais c'est exactement ce qui s'était passé. Clark n'est pas votre fils.  
- Impossible !, s'écria-t-il.  
- Nous pouvons faire des tests ADN si vous le souhaitez, se mêla Brennan. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire.  
- Qui êtes-vous déjà ?  
Il jeta un regard noir en direction de Bones.  
- Docteur Temperance Brennan, je suis anthropologue judiciaire dans le laboratoire médico-légal de l'Institut Jeffersonian…  
- Et vous êtes capables de me dire que mon fils n'était pas mon fils biologique par un simple coup d'œil sur son squelette ?, l'interrompit l'homme en colère.  
- Absolument, l'assura la jeune femme. Clark avait d'une malformation génétique que nous avons trouvée sur ses radios et qui ne se poursuit que dans la lignée masculine. Les vôtres n'en portent aucune trace.

Assis dans son fauteuil, le dos courbé et les coudes sur les genoux, l'homme demeura silencieux. Pendant cinq minutes environ il fixa ses chaussures, puis s'éclaircit la gorge.  
- Sylvia et moi, nous avons commencé à se fréquenter la dernière année du lycée. A l'époque Ted, mon ami d'enfance, lui courrait après, lui aussi. Il était grand, beau, toujours ouvert aux gens, moi j'étais plutôt timide et réservé. Ted était très sportif, il aimait l'aventure. Tous les weekends, il emmenait Sylvia en randonnée en forêt ou en montagne. Moi, je ne pouvais pas. Enfant, j'ai eu un accident de voiture où mes jambes ainsi que ma colonne vertébrale avaient pris un sacré coup, toute pratique sportive m'était interdite par la suite. Au final c'est moi que Sylvia a choisi ce qui m'a valu une dispute avec Ted. On ne s'est jamais revu depuis. Sylvia, elle, l'avait croisé plusieurs fois mais je n'étais pas avec elle à ces moments là. Je crois que Ted n'a jamais été prêt de me revoir.  
Il essuya de nouveau sa joue.  
- Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai à vous dire à propos de ma femme…  
- Et il a un nom ce Ted ?, lui demandai-je gentiment.  
L'homme se tût un instant comme s'il mettait à sac toute sa mémoire à la recherche du nom.  
- Brighton… Oui, c'est ça, Ted Brighton.

Sa dernière phase nous plongea dans un silence de plomb que seul le tic tac de l'horloge arrivait à perturber. Mon regard se baladait de la scientifique à l'air maussade, plongée dans la transe par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, à l'homme aux cheveux gris.  
La sonnerie de mon portable brisa ce calme insoutenable.  
Je sursautai.  
Un coup d'œil sur l'écran.  
_Cullen.  
- _Booth… OK. J'arrive.  
Je raccrochai en me tournant vers Brennan.  
- Allez, Bones, en route ! On a une livraison importante qui nous attend au FBI.

Nous remerciâmes Robert Kent, en lui conseillant de rester joignable au cas où on devait reprendre contact avec lui et filâmes en direction de mon bureau, où un certain Ted Brighton s'impatientait dans la salle d'interrogatoire.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

Nous étions dans la pièce jointe à la salle d'interrogatoire où Ted Brighton, assis sur une chaise, fixait un point sur le mur. Robert Kent n'avait pas tort en disant qu'il était grand, sa taille avoisinait les un mètre quatre vingt dix, et puis il avait des traits de visage qui avaient tendance à plaire aux femmes. Je l'observais à travers la vitre dissimulé derrière un miroir. Au départ je me questionnais sur la carrure que devait avoir l'homme qui m'avait enfermé dans ce trou, Clark lui étant plus petit et certainement plus léger que moi. A présent j'avais ma réponse.  
_Impressionnant.  
_Je pénétrai dans la salle d'interrogatoire laissant Brennan et Sweets derrière la vitre. Après avoir balancé les faits et les photos à Ted, je guettais sa réaction. Il resta impassible. Sweets me fit part de ses observations dans l'oreillette qu'il s'agissait certainement de sensation de déjà-vu pour Brighton.  
Et bien évidemment il niait tout.  
Comme alibi, il trouva qu'il était en expédition ce jour là.  
Seul.  
Dans la forêt.  
_Pas de témoins, pas d'alibi_.  
J'avais de quoi le mettre en garde-à-vue en attendant les preuves plus appuyées et certainement de quoi obtenir un mandat pour fouiller son appartement. Quelque chose me disait que le disque dur de son ordinateur allait nous être bien utile.

En ramenant Temperance au labo, je repensais à ce James.  
Elle avait raison, la jalousie me rongeait, d'autant plus qu'elle m'avait annoncé qu'elle dinait avec lui ce soir au Royal Dîner_._  
_Notre Royal Dîner !  
_J'étais écœuré.  
Et pourtant je lui avais proposé d'aller boire un verre ce soir. Mais non, elle préféra dîner avec James.  
J'essayais de rester calme.  
J'y arrivais difficilement.

Je laissai Brennan œuvrer sur la plateforme à la recherche de la même malformation chez Ted que chez Clark en examinant les radios que notre suspect numéro un lui avait fourni. En attendant les résultats je décidai d'aller faire un tour à l'appartement de Ted.

La doyenne n'avait pas tort encore une fois, il s'agissait bel et bien d'un passionné d'informatique d'après tout le matériel divers et varié qui y était stocké.  
J'allumai son ordinateur.  
Une petite fenêtre bleu m'invitait à entrer un mot de passe.  
Un moment de réflexion avant de taper S-Y-L-V-I-A.  
Accès autorisé.  
_Encore une victoire pour le FBI !  
_Je parcourus les dossiers avant de tomber sur un, intitulé « Surveillance vidéo ». Un double clic me ramena sur deux fichiers vidéo, le premier appelé « CK », le deuxième « SB ».  
Je cliquai sur le premier.  
Le sang se glaça dans mes veines.  
L'image aussi nette que sombre de Clark Kent allongé au fond du cube surgit devant mes yeux.  
_Enfoiré.  
_Je regardais les trois premières minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une boule se forme dans ma gorge.  
J'avais ma petite idée sur le fichier « SB ».  
J'en avais la poitrine comprimé.  
J'avais besoin d'air.

Au moment où je composais le numéro de l'anthropologue, mon téléphone sonna.  
- Booth.  
_Brennan.  
- _J'ai examiné les radios de Ted Brighton. Il a la même malformation que Clark.  
Elle était essoufflée. Elle dut courir jusqu'à son bureau pour me joindre en urgence. Après le choc que je venais de subir, ma voix n'était guère mieux.  
- Restez où vous êtes, Temperance. Je passe vous chercher.

En vingt minutes de conduite j'enfreins au moins cinq règles du code de la route. Au bout de la troisième j'avais mis la sirène. Le sang pulsait dans mes tempes. Le bourdonnement incessant dans ma tête reprenait de plus belle dès que j'appuyais sur la pédale d'accélérateur. J'étais pressé et j'étais en rage. La colère se déchainait en moi comme une tempête en pleine mer.  
Nous étions à une semaine de Noël. Les voitures se déversaient dans les rues en créant une multitude de bouchons. Les gens, se hâtant sur les trottoirs malgré le froid de canard, témoignaient de l'approche imminente des fêtes de fin d'année. J'étais tout sauf d'humeur festive ces derniers temps. Ma vie faillit s'arrêter la semaine dernière et je n'étais pas prêt de l'oublier et surtout de ménager celui qui me l'avait fait endurer. A présent ce salopard m'attendait au FBI et je savais dur comme fer qu'il n'allait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement.

Trente minutes plus tard.  
L'atmosphère de la salle d'interrogatoire était tendue. L'air devenait plus lourd à chaque minute qui passait. J'étais assis en face de Ted sans dire un mot. Temperance était à mes côtés, silencieuse elle aussi.  
Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Elle était vraiment belle ce jour là. Jean bleu foncé et veste noire. Chic mais sobre.  
Les minutes défilaient, les pensées dans ma tête aussi. Je me revoyais encore enfermé dans ce cube. Seul dans le noir. Je revoyais la lettre que je lui avais écrite. Je revoyais les lignes où je lui disais de prendre les choses en main si jamais j'en avais l'occasion. J'en avais une à présent. Et je n'avais pas l'intention de la laisser passer. Mais avant je devais régler un petit détail.  
_Ted.  
_Il était tendu lui aussi. Les choses ne tournaient pas rond et il le savait. Ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de faire la navette entre Brennan et moi. Ils trahissaient son angoisse. Dix minutes de silence suffirent pour lui arracher quelques mots.  
- Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Je crois vous avoir dit que je n'ai pas tué Clark.  
- Disons que j'ai des vidéos qui prouvent le contraire, monsieur Brighton.  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.  
- Laisser moi vous rafraîchir la mémoire. Clark Kent, votre étudiant brillant, invente un logiciel qui peut apporter gros, un détail non négligeable pour un grand voyageur comme vous. D'autant plus que Clark est le fils de votre premier amour, Sylvia, qui vous a quitté pour votre copain.  
- Rob ne la méritait pas, lança le suspect avec mépris.  
- Lorsque Clark termine son travail, vous décidez de l'écarter de l'affaire et empocher l'argent. D'autant plus que vous savez que la disparition de Clark allait faire souffrir votre ami d'enfance comme si la mort de Sylvia ne lui avait pas suffi. Vous vous en fichez, vous y voyez la vengeance personnelle. Vous éliminez votre concurrent et admirez le spectacle de la mort. Vous essayez de vous perdre dans la nature jusqu'à ce que l'affaire se tasse avant de lancer le logiciel sur le marché. Mais pas de bol, votre « trésor » a refait surface plus tôt que prévu et un agent du FBI, plutôt malin, s'est penché dessus. Vous y voyez une excellente occasion de refaire l'expérience et de tester encore une fois le logiciel.  
- Je demande un avocat.  
- Oh croyez moi, vous en aurez besoin !  
Je me levai brusquement et fit quelques pas vers la porte. Je me retournai aussi sec.  
- Vous savez, vous être peut être bon en informatique, vous êtes très mauvais en tueur en série. Surtout que lorsque l'un des meurtres est un infanticide.  
- Un infanticide ?  
- Clark Kent était votre fils biologique, s'interposa Brennan.

Une heure plus tard, nous étions assis dans mon bureau. Moi dans mon nouveau fauteuil. Temperance en face, les jambes croisées et les coudes sur la table en train de regarder la photo de Parker et moi, posée en face d'elle. Ted Brighton fut remis en cellule en attendant le procès. Robert Kent, le père de Clark, allait enfin recevoir le corps de son fils pour l'enterrement. Les choses commençaient à rentrer dans l'ordre et notre travail avec Temperance fut enfin terminé. Le jour de Noël s'approchait dangereusement et la petite bouille de mon garçon sur la photo me rappela que j'avais encore oublié de lui acheter son cadeau. Les cadeaux tout court d'ailleurs, mais pour cela j'avais le temps. Ce qui importait le plus pour moi en cette période de l'année c'était Parker et lui seul.  
Mon regard tomba sur la main pâle de ma partenaire au coin du cadre.  
_Faux.  
_Il y avait une autre personne à qui je tenais beaucoup en cette période de l'année.  
_Faux…encore une fois.  
_J'y tenais tout court.

Une idée me traversa l'esprit. Le temps que je la formule, le portable de ma partenaire se mit à sonner.  
_James.  
_Je serrai les dents. Pendant que j'essayais de réprimer toute pulsion de colère en moi, Brennan avait déjà raccroché. A présent elle me fixait avec ses yeux aussi bleus que le ciel de Washington par le beau temps d'hiver.  
- Tout va bien, Bones ?  
- Votre invitation pour aller boire un verre, elle tient toujours ?  
- Un chagrin à noyer ?  
Elle hocha la tête en guise d'affirmation.  
- James a changé ses projets de la soirée ?  
Un autre acquiescement.  
_Tant mieux.  
- _Je suis désolé, Temperance.  
- Ça va aller, Booth. Merci.  
- Je vous dépose au labo ?  
Elle fit une moue comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait.  
- Non, merci. Je vais rentrer à pieds. Marcher un peu me fera du bien.  
- Comme vous voudrez. Je passe vous prendre à sept heures?  
- Je serai à la maison.  
- A ce soir, Bones.  
- A ce soir, Booth.

En empoignant son manteau et son sac, elle quitta la pièce et me laissa en tête en tête avec mes pensées. Ce n'était peut être pas une réaction très appropriée, mais j'étais content de voir Brennan de nouveau célibataire. Quelque chose s'était passé depuis mon « enterrement », je le sentais. Le noir et la solitude me firent prendre conscience de mes sentiments envers elle, les sentiments que je n'osais jamais lui avouer. A présent, rien que le fait de l'appeler « ma partenaire » me brûlait la gorge.  
Mais elle accepta mon invitation, j'avais donc encore mes chances.  
J'avais pris la décision: ce soir j'allais passer à la vitesse supérieure.


	12. Chapter 12

Merci à tous pour vos reviews!!! ça m'a fait énormement plaisir!!! Ravie que vous aimiez toujours!:))) ça vous dit d'entamer une semaine avec un nouveau chapitre? Je crois que c'est le plus long depuis le début de la fic :) Très bonne lecture à vous et n'oubliez pas un petit clic en partant:))

**Chapitre 12 :**

Je gravis les escaliers en sautant les marches. J'avais beau paraître calme, mon cœur battait la chamade.  
_Bon sang, Booth, ressaisis-toi enfin ! Ce n'est qu'un dîner avec une amie.  
_Et non justement ! Ce soir je m'étais promis de dépasser ce foutu stade de l'amitié avec Brennan et je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre. J'avais failli la perdre tellement de fois que toute attente devenait insoutenable.  
J'arrivais à la porte de son appartement.  
_2B.  
_Je souris.  
Un B pour Booth, l'autre pour Brennan.  
_Tu es d'un ridicule, Booth !  
_L'anthropologue ouvrit aussitôt que je sonnai. Elle était encore plus belle que lorsque je l'avais vu le matin où l'on avait découvert le sang de Ted Brighton. Sa robe grise anthracite s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux bleu clair. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux. A présent ils retombaient délicatement sur ses épaules, telle une cascade couleur chocolat se répandant autour de son joli visage et accentuant agréablement ses traits. La lumière douce de son entrée lui faisait pétiller les yeux. Des envies contradictoires se déchaînaient en moi.  
Un « hey Booth » me ramena sur terre.  
- Vous être vraiment très belle, ce soir, Bones.  
_Tu devrais éviter de l'appeler Bones, au moins ce soir.  
- _Vous êtes pas mal non plus, vous savez, me lança-t-elle, en me détaillant de la tête aux pieds.  
Je m'étais mis sur mon trente et un pour l'occasion, ce n'était pas tous les jours que j'avais un rencard avec ma… comment déjà ? Ah oui, partenaire !  
Cela dit, il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'un rencard, juste d'une invitation d'aller boire un verre.  
_Vu la situation, un verre ne suffirait jamais…_  
Mais j'avais prévu le coup.  
- Qu'est ce que vous me diriez si je vous invitais à dîner ce soir ?  
Je lui esquissai un de mes plus beaux sourires.  
- Compte tenu du fait que nous n'avons pratiquement rien mangé de la journée, cette proposition me paraît logique.  
Dubitative, elle marqua une pause.  
- Attendez une minute, vous ne seriez pas en train de me proposer un rendez-vous galant, Booth ?  
_Elle ne passe pas par quatre chemins_.  
- Ça y ressemble bien, fis-je timidement tout en admirant le cirage impeccable de mes chaussures. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas, Bones.  
_Si tu tiens à ton rendez-vous, ne l'appelle pas Bones, imbécile !  
_Je vis ses joues s'enflammer. Vacillant entre me mettre à la porte et accepter ma proposition, elle décida d'être plus indulgente avec moi.  
- Oh non, pas du tout… disons que je n'ai pas l'habitude de…  
- De quoi ?  
- Enfin… de manger avec vous… en privé. Pas pour le travail, je voulais dire…  
- Ecoutez-moi, Bones…  
_Ne l'appelle pas Bones !_  
Je me repris :  
- Temperance, on a pris l'habitude de manger ensemble quasiment tous les soirs…  
- C'est professionnel, Booth. On parle de l'affaire en cours, des squelettes, des pièces à conviction... du travail, quoi.  
Je tentai une autre possibilité :  
- Une fois sur deux je passe vous chercher pour vous ramener au labo, je vous amène un café quand vous en avez besoin. Vous, vous tenez toujours à m'apporter les dossiers personnellement, tout comme moi quand je me déplace jusqu'au Jeffersonian…  
- Ça reste professionnel, affirma Brennan, le visage rose mais innocent. Souvent les informations sont importantes et les affaires urgentes, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de nous déplacer l'un chez l'autre.  
Têtu que j'étais, je ne lâchais pas, voulant à tout prix lui démontrer que nous étions bien plus que de simples partenaires.  
- Vous m'avez embrassé une fois…  
- C'était… fraternel  
- Fraternel, hein ?  
- C'était… pour rendre service à Caroline, se rattrapa-t-elle. C'était toujours purement et simplement professionnel.  
_Ah bon sang !  
- _On a même dormi ensemble, Bones !  
- Ça, c'est de la faute de votre canapé… et de la vôtre aussi…  
Ses joues passèrent par toutes les teintes de rose et terminèrent dans le rouge. Elle détourna son regard, à la recherche de son sac visiblement.  
- Et si on allait manger, Booth ? On pourra reprendre notre discussion plus tard.  
- Vos désirs sont des ordres.  
Je lui aidai à enfiler son manteau en laine noire, ouvris la porte et lui cédai gentiment le passage.

Au bout de vingt minutes je n'arrivais toujours pas à trouver de place suffisamment proche pour garer ma « voiture de fonction », comme dirait Temperance. Je renonçai de tourner en rond dans le quartier du restaurant que j'avais choisi pour l'occasion et optai pour le parking situé à dix minutes à pied.  
Le vent semblait s'adoucir et la neige tombait désormais à flocons réguliers qui profitaient de cette accalmie pour recouvrir la terre d'une bonne couche de poudreuse.  
- Où va-t-on, Booth ?  
- C'est une surprise. Mais ça va vous plaire, vous verrez.  
Je l'espérais sérieusement. Je savais que l'anthropologue n'appréciait guère les surprises et les imprévus en tout genre, mais là il s'agissait d'un nouveau restaurant italien, ouvert seulement depuis quelques mois mais où on dégustait les meilleures pâtes de Washington. A part celles de Brennan bien sûr.

Après une légère attente - le restaurant semblait avoir du succès - nous pénétrâmes enfin à l'intérieur. Contrairement au froid mordant de dehors, il y faisait bon et l'air sentait délicieusement la tomate mélangée au basilic, le thym et l'origan. Mon estomac, étant sur la même longueur d'onde que mon odorat, émit un léger grognement en guise de satisfaction.  
Je laissai Bones passer devant, en la poussant légèrement avec ma main en bas de son dos. La main qui y resta jusqu'à l'arrivée à notre table.  
Avant qu'elle ne me la retire de force, je décidai d'enlever ma paume de sa robe.  
A peine installés, le serveur avec un fort accent italien nous remit les menus. Un long moment d'hésitation plus tard, mon choix se pencha en faveur du gratin de cannellonis au bœuf, Brennan jeta son dévolu sur les spaghettis aux fruits de mer. Notre commande partie, je nous servis un verre de Chianti, un geste approuvé par l'anthropologue judiciaire.

La soirée passa comme un éclair, sans que je puisse m'en rendre compte. Pour la première fois on ne faisait pas que parler de meurtres, d'enquêtes ou de ces termes scientifiques dont elle seule détenait la signification. Ce soir c'était une toute autre Temperance que j'avais à mes côtés. Plus douce, plus sensuelle, plus drôle… rien à voir avec cet être parfois aussi froid que bizarre que je retrouvais au Jeffersonian.  
Nous avons parlé de tout et de rien, abordé en délicatesse nos passés respectifs. Je la taquinai un peu sur son côté intello à l'école et, miracle, elle souriait. Nous franchîmes même le seuil du tutoiement et abordâmes les sujets qui d'habitudes nous mettaient en désaccord, tels que le sexe, l'amour, la famille…  
La sienne, je la connaissais déjà, mais apparemment pas assez car lorsque Bones me décrivit les années qu'elle avait passé entourée de ses parents j'avais presque la larme à l'œil.  
A mon tour je lui dévoilai mon enfance et le tas de bêtises que je faisais avec mon frère, mes années scolaires où je passais plus de temps à courir après les filles et à me bagarrer qu'à étudier. Je n'étais jamais vraiment studieux, mais plutôt compulsif. J'aimais bien brûler les étapes ; sauter d'une chose à l'autre sans jamais vraiment terminer la première. Puis les années passées à servir mon pays, à sentir le poids du fusil sur mon épaule et la froideur du canon près de ma joue en prenant la vie à quelqu'un. Ma reconversion en agent du FBI, ma paternité soudaine et ma séparation avec Rebecca…  
Je ne parlai jamais de ce genre de choses à qui que ce soit mais ce soir j'avais envie de me confier à cette femme qui d'un coup m'était si proche.  
_Bones.  
_Elle me racontait quelque chose avec passion mais je n'écoutais plus. Soutenant ma tête avec ma main gauche, le coude sur la table, j'essayais de mémoriser chaque trait de son visage, le moindre centimètre carré de sa peau, chacun de ses mouvements comme si c'était la dernière fois que je la voyais. Le scintillement de ses yeux, sa façon de ramener une mèche de ses cheveux derrière l'oreille, de pencher sa tête sur le côté en me gratifiant d'un sourire éblouissant…  
Ma main droite s'approcha de la sienne, posée tout près sur la nappe blanche et une sensation d'une décharge électrique parcourut tout mon corps. Mais elle continuait de parler, d'alterner des sourires et des écarquillements des yeux et de serrer ma main sans se rendre compte.

Le retour du restaurant se fit en silence. Cette soirée était un moment exceptionnel, comme une échappatoire au train-train quotidien. Tous les deux, nous étions de retour dans notre petit monde en fermant la porte sur tous ces fous rires et les taquineries de tout à l'heure. Il était temps de redevenir à nouveau l'agent spécial Seeley Booth et le docteur Temperance Brennan, non sans un pincement au cœur.  
Elle regardait les flocons se loger dans les coins du pare-brise, inaccessibles aux essuie-glaces. Je faisais de mon mieux pour me concentrer sur la route.

Je garai mon SUV devant l'entrée de son immeuble.  
Entre temps la neige avait repris de plus belle en tissant dans l'air un voile presque infranchissable.  
Je coupai le moteur.  
Elle me dévisageait sans dire un mot.  
J'avais l'impression de sentir encore sa peau sous la paume de ma main. _  
_- Booth, je te remercie de m'avoir offerte cette soirée.  
Sa voix était toujours aussi douce et sensuelle que lorsqu'elle riait aux éclats en dévorant ses spaghettis.  
- Tu n'a pas à me remercier.  
- J'insiste. Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas autant amusée. Et avec un homme qui plus est.  
Je lui souris de tout mon cœur, ravi d'avoir passé une excellente soirée moi aussi. Mais j'en voulais davantage.  
- Tu veux monter boire un dernier verre ?  
_Et comment !  
_Au même moment une partie de moi qui prétendait être un homme sérieux décida de se manifester :  
- Je crois que j'ai déjà bu bien plus qu'il en fallait pour pouvoir conduire. Je ne crois pas que ce soit raisonnable.  
La déception se lisait clairement sur son visage. Elle actionna l'ouverture de la portière.  
- Rentre bien alors… Fais attention à toi.  
- Je n'y manquerai pas, Bones.  
Elle sortit de mon véhicule, en posant délicatement ses pieds par terre pour éviter de trébucher sur du verglas qui recouvrait l'asphalte et reprit la direction de l'entrée. Je me sentais coupable de la laisser ainsi. J'hésitais entre redémarrer le moteur et rentrer chez moi ou lui courir après. Mon indécision ne dura pas.

Je sautai de la voiture en évitant de justesse de m'étaler sur la neige fraîchement tombée.  
- Hey, Bones ! Attends-moi.  
L'anthropologue se retourna incrédule.  
- Tu t'es décidé pour le dernier verre ?  
J'arrivai à sa hauteur avec une moue déconfite.  
- Non pas vraiment. Les derniers verres ne m'ont jamais réussi.  
La déception sur le visage de ma partenaire doubla.  
- J'ai juste oublié de dire quelque chose.  
- Je t'écoute, Booth, me répondit-elle, contrariée.  
- J'ai oublié de te remercier d'avoir accepté mon invitation. Laisse-moi le faire comme il se doit.  
L'interrogation avec un soupçon de méfiance remplaça la déception dans ses yeux.

Avant que Brennan ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je m'approchai d'elle, ne me trouvant qu'à quelques centimètres du visage que j'avais étudié pendant toute la soirée. Je pouvais sentir son odeur et entendre même les battements de son cœur qui ne cessaient d'accélérer.  
_A moins que ce ne soit le mien ?  
_Sa bouche était à la portée de mon souffle, ses yeux vrillaient les miens au point de propager les frissons partout dans tout mon corps. Ma main droite se fraya le chemin entre ses cheveux emmêlés pour se loger au creux de sa nuque. Ma main gauche attrapa la sienne en l'attirant vers moi. A présent on était scellé dans un corps-à-corps aussi intime que nous le permettaient nos manteaux. Les yeux fermés je m'emparai de sa bouche entrouverte ne laissant pas le temps au soupir de s'échapper.  
Ma langue rencontra aussitôt la sienne. Une vague de chaleur, déjà vécue auparavant, envahit mon intérieur. Les souvenirs me transportèrent un an en arrière, presque jour pour jour, où pour la première fois je goûtais aux lèvres de Temperance. Le simple jeu qu'était ce baiser « fraternel » sous une branche de gui resta gravé dans ma mémoire.

Je n'étais pas le seul à profiter de cet instant. La fureur avec laquelle elle m'embrassait chassa en moi le dernier doute concernant notre relation. Je me sentais plus léger, délesté de ce poids qui me comprimait la poitrine depuis des années. Certes, je n'étais pas prêt de lui déclarer ma flamme mais j'étais soulagé d'avoir pu lui monter une part de mes sentiments.  
J'étais incapable de dire combien de temps nous étions restés ainsi sous la neige tombante, n'ayant pour seul témoin que le lampadaire du coin de la rue mais suffisamment longtemps pour que le froid ait raison de nous. Malgré notre étreinte passionnée, je sentais Temperance grelotter sous son manteau. Mes mains emmêlées dans ses cheveux, en dépit de la douceur de ses boucles, n'aspiraient qu'à une chose, être de retour dans la chaleur réconfortante de mes poches.  
Se dégageant de notre union, elle attrapa mes mains gelées et les entrelaça dans les siennes dans l'espoir de me réchauffer un peu.  
- Tu montes ?  
- Pour un verre ?  
- Je ne crois pas qu'on ait besoin d'un verre, Booth.  
Les étoiles s'illuminaient une par une dans ses yeux m'attirant davantage dans leur mystère. J'oscillais entre un désir ardant de ma partenaire qui naissait en moi et la volonté de fuir le plus loin possible. Mais j'étais pris dans mon propre piège. Je m'étais emporté, j'avais franchi cette ligne que je nous avais imposée et il était trop tard pour faire la marche arrière.

la suite prochainement.... très prochainement!:)


	13. Chapter 13

_Coucou tout le monde!  
Merci infiniment pour vos reviews!!! Ravie que vous aimiez toujours! Comme promis, voici le chapitre suivant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira également! bonne lecture à vous et, comme toujours, n'oubliez pas le p'tit clic en partant!!!  
Gros bisous à vous!_

**Chapitre 13 :**

Il était cinq heures du matin lorsque j'ouvris les yeux. Temperance enroulée dans la couette dormait à poings fermés. Allongé sur le côté j'écoutais sa respiration calme et régulière. J'en profitais pour admirer son visage paisible. Une mèche de ses cheveux bruns qui s'était logée en travers de sa joue lui donnait un air innocent et détendu. Plongée au plus profond de ses rêves, elle souriait légèrement. J'en fis de même en repassant dans tête les évènements de la nuit dernière. Je n'en revenais toujours pas.

La veille j'avais reçu mon plus beau cadeau de Noël de la part de la femme que…  
_…j'aimais. C'est ça, la femme que j'aimais.  
_C'était exactement ce que représentait Bones pour moi désormais.  
Et j'en étais conscient.  
Il restait toutefois une question non résolue : que devais-je faire à présent ? Comment me comporter avec elle ? Comment réagir ?  
Là, ma conscience me jouer des tours.  
Que signifiait cette nuit pour elle ? Etait-ce juste un moyen de satisfaire ses besoins primaires ou bien avais-je enfin réussi à entrer dans le cœur difficilement pénétrable de l'anthropologue ?  
_Ou était-ce entièrement la faute de Chianti dont on épongerait sous peu les conséquences ?_

Ne trouvant pas de réponses à mes questions je pris la décision la plus lâche qui soit : fuir sans attendre son réveil. Mon intuition me disait que perturber ma partenaire dans son sommeil ne serait pas une bonne idée. Je m'extirpai du lit en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. A tâtons je trouvai mon pantalon et mon tee-shirt en cognant violemment le petit orteil contre le coin de son lit.  
_Merde !  
_Un effort surhumain de ma part me força à réprimer la douleur insoutenable et les cris stridents que j'aurais aimés pousser au beau milieu de la nuit.  
Je m'habillais à la hâte craignant à tout instant que Tempe se réveille. J'étais honnête avec moi-même : je n'avais pas le courage de l'affronter et surtout d'affronter sa réaction, aussi imprévisible soit-elle, après tout ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière.  
Pour une fois, l'homme compulsif que j'étais, j'avais besoin du temps pour réfléchir et mettre de l'ordre dans mes sentiments.

Du temps j'en eus plus que prévu même.  
Une semaine s'écoula depuis nos ébats dans l'appartement de Brennan sans aucune nouvelle de l'intéressée. Pas le moindre coup de fil, pas de mail, ni sms. Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Je repensais à l'entretien que nous avions eu chez Sweets l'année dernière où elle disait que rien ne nous liait à part notre travail. Moi qui pensais compter davantage pour elle, j'avais pris une bonne claque ce jour là.  
_Evite de t'attarder là-dessus, Booth. _

Au travail l'ambiance des fêtes battait de son plein. Nous prîmes un peu de relâche en sachant que nous n'avions pas beaucoup d'enquêtes en cours, du moins pas de celles qui nous mettraient en rapport avec le Jeffersonian. Pas de corps décomposés ou brûlés, pas de chair éparpillée, ni de peau arrachée. Très appréciable en cette période où tout était joie et effervescence. J'en profitai pour prendre quelques jours de congés.

A la maison j'étais débordé avec Parker que mon ex m'avait laissé pour les vacances de Noël. Pour une fois j'avais droit à deux semaines avec mon fils et non d'un jour ou deux comme les années précédentes. J'étais aux anges : très content mais extrêmement crevé. Avoir un gamin de cinq ans et demi qui vous transforme la maison en un foutoir géant en espace d'un quart d'heure ce n'était pas facile tous les jours. N'étant pas très ordonné moi-même je passais la chose sous silence. Mon fils semblait heureux et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour moi.

Un matin lorsque j'étais bien parti pour amener mon fils à son tournoi de hockey ce dernier me demanda une chose qui me laissa sans voix.  
- Dis papa, on pourrait inviter docteur Bones ?  
C'était ainsi qu'il appelait Temperance.  
- Je ne sais pas mon grand, elle doit avoir d'autres projets en ce moment.  
Je connaissais suffisamment Brennan pour savoir que chaque année pour Noël elle prenait l'avion en direction des pays improbables où elle pouvait renouer les liens avec des squelettes oubliés.  
- Oui mais si tu ne l'appelles pas tu ne sauras jamais.  
Les enfants sont beaucoup moins bêtes que ce que nous croyons. Il voyait clair dans mon jeu. Il sentait que son père ne tenait plus en place depuis quelques jours tiraillé par l'envie de composer les sept chiffres qui le séparait de la femme avec qui il avait passé sa plus belle nuit.  
- Dans ce cas là, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire, me forçai-je à sourire à mon fils.  
_D'aller noyer mon portable dans la salle de bain et d'arracher le câble de mon fixe_.  
J'avais la trouille.

Je savais qu'il aimait beaucoup Temperance et bizarrement c'était réciproque même si Brennan fuyait les enfants comme la peste.  
Moi aussi je l'aimais… beaucoup moi aussi et comme un con fini je n'avais pas eu le courage de prendre de ses nouvelles.  
Je composai le numéro de son portable puis coupai la communication.  
_Si c'était pour se prendre une baffe autant de se la prendre en pleine figure.  
- _Allez, fiston, - lui lançai-je en attrapant sa doudoune. Qu'est ce tu dirais si on allait lui demander ça de vive voix.  
Le visage de mon fils s'illumina à l'instant même. Il s'habilla à la vitesse de l'éclair, enfilant les gants et son bonnet correctement. Cinq minutes plus tard nous sautâmes dans la voiture et prîmes le chemin de l'Institut.

Elle était attablée à son bureau, ses doigts frêles pianotaient quelque chose sur le clavier.  
- Hey Bones !  
Ma voix la fit sursauter. Elle se tourna en direction de la porte.  
- Booth ? Qu'est ce que vous… tu…  
Son regard tomba sur mon fils qui se tassait derrière moi.  
- Qu'est ce que vous faites là tous les deux ?  
- Je me demandais si je ne t'avais pas manqué depuis tout ce temps, lui fis-je avec un sourire irréprochable.  
Peine perdu car elle n'accorda pas la moindre importance à ce que je venais de lui dire. Toute son attention s'était reportée sur mon fils.  
- Hey Parker ! Comment tu vas mon grand ?  
Il accourut vers l'anthropologue et la serra fortement dans ses bras d'enfant. Il n'hésita pas de lui grimper sur les genoux aussitôt.  
- Dis, docteur Bones…  
- Elle a un prénom, Parker, précisai-je non sans une certaine fermeté dans ma voix.  
- Ben quoi ? J'aime bien ce surnom « Bones ». Et puis c'est toi qui le lui as donné !, se justifia le gamin.  
Je levai les yeux au ciel.  
- Park !  
- Oh, ça ne me dérange pas, Booth. J'ai l'habitude. D'ailleurs je commence même à l'apprécier.  
Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire dont elle seule avait le secret.  
- Temperance, - reprit le gamin, je voulais te demander si tu étais d'accord pour nous accompagner à mon tournoi de hockey ce soir ?  
- Et qu'est ce qu'il en dit ton père ?  
Regard interrogatif dans ma direction.  
- C'est lui qui m'a proposé de t'inviter, lança Parker.  
_Menteur !  
_Mais je hochai la tête par solidarité envers mon fils.  
- Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'accepter.  
Ses yeux bleu intense me fixaient sans ciller. S'ils pouvaient lancer les flammes, je serais déjà tout cuit.  
- Parfait. On passera te chercher vers cinq heures, lui répondis-je en essayant de rester aussi neutre que possible. Tu seras au labo, je présume ?  
Elle approuva ma supposition d'un signe de tête. Je voulais ajouter quelque chose mais changeai d'avis au dernier moment.

Sur le chemin du retour je me posais mille questions sur la réaction de Brennan. Ou plutôt son absence de réaction à part, éventuellement, la surprise de me voir dans son bureau. Avait-elle décidé d'oublier toute cette histoire et de faire comme si de rien n'était ? Ou peut être elle préféra d'éviter d'en parler en présence de mon fils ?  
_Il n'empêche que tu t'es trouvé une belle planque, mon vieux, en trainant ton fils au Jeffersonian !  
_Pourquoi accepta-t-elle de venir ? Regarder les sports d'équipe semblait loin d'être sa passion. Avait-elle réellement envie de me voir ?  
_Mystère.  
_J'impatientais de la retrouver ce soir.

Comme promis à cinq heures moins le quart je me garais devant le Jeffersonian. Parker gigotait dans tous les sens à l'idée de retrouver Brennan. Elle semblait fasciner aussi bien le fils que le père. Moi aussi j'avais du mal à garder mon calme tellement l'envie d'en savoir plus sur notre relation était grande. Avant que je puisse couper le contact, je la vis émerger des portes coulissantes de l'Institut, emmitouflée dans une grande écharpe beige avec un bonnet et des gants assortis. Les quelques mèches qui sortaient du bonnet, virevoltaient au gré des petites rafales de vent. Elle répondit par un sourire à mon signe de nous rejoindre et descendit les marches en courant en s'approchant du véhicule. Elle s'apprêtait déjà à monter du côté passager lorsqu'elle fût interrompue par un geste ferme de ma part. Elle leva ses yeux sur moi en quête de réponse.  
- Tu veux que je monte derrière ?, me demanda-t-elle, sidérée.  
- Non, je veux que tu prennes le volant, lui répondis-je en étouffant un rire.  
- Tu es devenu suicidaire, Booth ?  
Malgré cette remarque ironique, sa voix et ses yeux trahissaient sa joie.  
- Considère ça comme ton cadeau de Noël, Bones.  
Je ne pouvais pas ne pas lui accorder cette faveur. Je savais bien qu'elle aimait conduire, elle me l'avait fait savoir à plusieurs reprises.

Dans la voiture nous n'avions presque rien dit. Parker monopolisa toute notre attention. _Quelle pipelette, ce garçon_ !  
Il n'arrêtait pas de parler et semblait vouloir raconter toute son année scolaire à l'anthropologue qui s'efforçait de garder un œil sur la route. Dans cette ambiance mouvementée nous entrâmes dans le parking de la patinoire.

Après avoir envoyé mon fils dans les vestiaires, j'invitai Brennan qui gardait le silence depuis notre arrivée, d'aller prendre place dans les tribunes.  
- Bones.  
La tête brune se tourna vers moi.  
- Est-ce que ça va ?  
- Pourquoi cette question, Booth ?  
- Disons que j'aimerais bien comprendre ce qui t'arrive.  
- Tout va bien, me fit-elle d'un ton pas très convaincant. Vraiment.  
_Si c'est comme ça que tu comptais lui tirer les vers du nez, c'est raté, Booth !  
_Je laissai tomber l'interrogatoire et décidai de changer de sujet.  
- Des projets pour Noël ?  
Elle semblait distraite, perdue quelque part dans ses pensées. Elle revint toutefois vers moi pour répondre :  
- Je pars au Pérou pour deux semaines.  
- Des fouilles archéologiques ?  
Temperance acquiesça.  
- Tu pars quand ?  
- Demain. Mon avion décolle à midi vingt de l'aéroport de Washington.

Deux jours avant Noël. C'était tout à fait son genre.  
Je savais que cette période de l'année était toujours douloureuse pour Brennan car elle lui rappelait encore et toujours la disparition de ses parents à laquelle s'étaient ajoutés la mort de sa mère et l'emprisonnement de son père et de son frère. Depuis, chaque année dès qu'elle en avait la possibilité, elle fuyait le plus loin possible. L'année dernière elle avait pu décaler son voyage en passant le réveillon avec sa famille fraîchement retrouvée. Je la croyais changée, guérie presque. Mais j'avais tort. Ses anciennes habitudes avaient repris le dessus.  
- Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'aéroport ?  
- C'est gentil de ta part, Booth, mais Angela s'est déjà portée volontaire pour m'accompagner.  
- Je comprends.  
Mais à vrai dire je ne comprenais rien, ni au fait qu'elle puisse partir encore loin cette année, ni sa façon de réagir à ce qui s'était passé entre nous la semaine dernière. Mais je ne dis rien, me contentant de suivre le moindre mouvement de mon fils sur la glace.


	14. Chapter 14

Salut tout le monde!!!  
Merci à vous pour les reviews!!! Surtout à ceux qui postent les reviews auxquels je peux pas répondre directement! Ravie que vous aimez toujours autant!  
Comme promis, voici le chapitre suivant! Un peu plus long que les autres... Bonne lecture à vous et bon weekend. (le chapitre suivant viendra sûrement lundi!)

**Chapitre 14 :**

22 décembre.  
Je m'étais encore levé avant l'aube. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Le visage de Brennan me hantait dans mes rêves au point de me faire perdre le sommeil.  
Une heure ou deux plus tard je tournais en rond dans mon appartement comme un lion dans sa cage.  
Je repensais à hier soir.  
Contrairement à son habitude, Temperance avait décidé de rester silencieuse pendant tout le tournoi de hockey. Moi qui m'attendais à recevoir ses foudres, j'en étais bien épargné. Honnêtement j'aurais préféré le contraire.  
Au lieu de quoi on s'était à peine échangé quelques mots sans grande importance. Des phrases basiques, préfabriquées, transparentes qui ne menaient nulle part. Pas une once de complicité, ni un soupçon de romantisme. Elle redevint aussi froide et indifférente qu'au début de notre partenariat. A un moment donné je m'étais même demandé si je n'avais pas inventé toute cette histoire.  
_Impossible !  
_La nuit que nous passâmes ensemble était bel et bien réelle. Ainsi que les sensations dont je me souvenais encore une semaine après. La finesse de son corps qui me faisait perdre la tête, la beauté de ses courbes qui propulsait mon désir dans les plus hautes sphères, la douceur de sa peau de pêche qui fondait sous mes doigts, la gourmandise des ses baisers qui exaltaient mes papilles, la profondeur de sa respiration qui me chatouillait l'oreille… Tout cela était bien plus que réel. C'était magique.  
Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir sans régler cette affaire. Ne voulant plus attendre un seconde de plus, j'avalai mon troisième café et je parcourrai le répertoire de mon téléphone à la recherche de la bonne personne. Elle décrocha à la quatrième sonnerie.  
- Allo, fit-elle à moitié endormie.  
- Angela ?  
- Oui, qui est-ce ?  
- C'est moi, Booth.  
- Oh Booth, ravie de vous entendre. Enfin, si vous pouviez éviter de m'arracher à mon lit à six heures et demi du matin, ça m'arrangerais davantage. Que me vaut ce coup de fil matinal de votre part ?  
- Le départ de Bones.  
- Ah, je vois…  
Elle semblait parfaitement réveillée à présent.  
- A quelle heure devez-vous passer la chercher ?  
- On s'est arrangé pour neuf heures et demie. Brennan est très prudente quand il s'agit de prendre l'avion.  
- Voilà ce qu'on va faire, proposai-je d'un ton assuré. Vous allez retourner vous coucher et moi, je passerai la prendre. J'ai besoin de lui parler.  
- Si vous voulez vraiment lui parler, sans qu'elle vous claque la porte au nez et appelle un taxi, venez la rejoindre directement à l'aéroport. Et moi, je me charge de la transporter jusque là.  
- Vous marquez un point, Angela.  
Avant de raccrocher, je la sentais hésiter à l'autre bout du fil, comme si elle voulait me demander quelque chose mais elle n'osait pas. Ma curiosité me devança :  
- Est-ce que tout va bien, Angela ?  
- Euh… oui, parfait.  
Elle hésita encore. Puis :  
- En fait non, pas vraiment. Je me fais du souci pour Brennan. Je l'ai trouvée un peu bizarre cette dernière semaine. Muette comme un poisson et plongée dans le travail jusqu'au cou à ne plus vouloir quitter le labo ne serait-ce que pour manger.  
- Elle est sûrement encore perturbée par notre dernière affaire, lui répondis-je sans croire un instant à ce que je venais de lui dire, mais c'était plus pour me rassurer que pour autre chose. Rien de grave, Angela.  
- Si, c'est grave Booth. Je pense que sa « perturbation » est plus d'ordre personnel que professionnel. Et sa passion soudaine pour le travail est là pour y noyer son chagrin.  
Elle reprit d'une voix malicieuse:  
- Vous ne savez pas de quoi il s'agit par hasard ?  
_Elle ne perd pas le nord, celle là !  
_Elle avait beau prétendre de ne pas appartenir au clan des fouines, c'en était bien une, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait des relations humaines.  
- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous l'expliquer maintenant, soupirai-je dans le combiné.  
- Vous en aurez suffisamment pour le faire à l'aéroport, Booth !  
Je l'entendais sourire. Je levai les yeux au ciel en abrégeant cette conversation.  
- A tout à l'heure, Angela.

Assis sur mon canapé j'attendais l'heure fatidique jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle que mon fils était en train de dormir dans la chambre à côté. Je ne voulais pas l'embarquer avec moi dans cette affaire mais je n'avais pas le choix. Sa mère était à des kilomètres d'ici, en train de se dorer la pilule avec son nouveau copain. Ma famille était loin, elle aussi.  
_Et puis merde !  
_Angela avait la fibre maternelle et se débrouillait très bien avec les enfants, elle s'en chargera pendant mon règlement de compte avec Brennan. Il me restait deux heures avant notre rendez-vous à l'aéroport. Une heure pour sortir mon fils du lit, une autre pour le trajet. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine dans l'espoir d'y trouver suffisamment d'ingrédients pour lui préparer des pancakes. Je savais que cette odeur sucrée le réveillerait comme par magie et de bonne humeur en plus.  
Etait-ce dû à la pression que je subissais ou au temps qui filait plus vite que je ne le croyais, mais j'excellais dans mon rôle de père ce jour là. Parker, ravi comme tout de déguster des pancakes au sirop d'érable dès le réveil, en accompagnant le tout avec un bon verre de lait bien chaud, se leva et s'habilla sans faire d'histoires notamment quand il avait appris qu'on allait dire au revoir à sa « docteur Bones ».

Malgré que ce soit un lundi matin, le trafic était très fluide et nous parvînmes à la destination en quarante minutes à peine. Nous n'étions pas les seuls apparemment car, à peine arrivés, nous avons reconnus les silhouettes des deux scientifiques au comptoir de Northwest Airlines.  
Un « hey Bones ! » les retourna.  
L'anthropologue lança à sa meilleure amie un regard qui signifiait bien _« qu'est ce qu'il fout là, celui là ? ».  
_Un ange passa.  
Je continuais à la fixer, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit.  
Plus un deuxième.  
Etonnée de me voir au beau milieu de l'aéroport, elle continuait à me dévisager, elle aussi en silence  
Le troisième rasait carrément les murs.  
Le visage de Brennan devint écarlate. Je ressentais également des bouffées de chaleur.  
Avant que le quatrième ne débarque, Angela décida de prendre les choses en main :  
- Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, mais je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire tous les deux !  
Sa voix m'arracha aux yeux de Bones. Angela adressa à cette dernière un sourire plein de sous-entendus. Avant que nous ne nous replongions dans notre transe, elle s'agenouilla devant Parker en le prenant par la main et lui annonça :  
- Écoute-moi, mon bonhomme, fit-elle d'un ton des plus tendres et des plus joyeux. Ton père a besoin de parler à docteur Brennan.  
Elle marqua une pause.  
- Seul à seul, précisa-t-elle.  
Derrière la tête de l'enfant, son regard vrillait tour à tour celui de Temperance et le mien.  
- En attendant, je vais t'offrir un bon chocolat chaud, qu'est ce que tu en dis ?  
Le garçon fit la moue pensive avant de déclarer :  
- Ça me va, à condition que papa soit d'accord.  
Il leva vers moi un regard d'un enfant malheureux me suppliant d'accepter la gentille offre de la jeune femme.  
- Tu as le feu vert, fiston, - lui répondis-je sur le ton enjoué. Mais promets-moi de ne pas l'embêter avec des questions.  
- Promis, papa, jura Parker. C'est comme si c'était fait !  
_Dans ce cas, pourquoi j'ai tellement de mal à te croire ?,_ pensai-je à mon tour.  
Elle s'approcha de sa meilleure amie et la prit dans ses bras.  
- Passe un bon voyage, ma chérie, prends soin de toi et reviens nous vite.  
- Tu peux compter sur moi, sourit-elle à contre cœur.  
- Je sais que tu n'y crois pas mais… Joyeux Noël !, ajouta l'artiste.  
- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Angie.  
Parker se précipita vers Brennan et la serra aussi fort qu'il ait pu.  
- Bon voyage docteur Bones. Tu vas me manquer !  
- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, Parker, répondit l'anthropologue avec une légère brillance dans ses yeux.

Après avoir raccompagné du regard sa collègue avec mon fils, elle se tourna vers moi et se jeta à l'eau.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Seeley ?  
Ses yeux ravalèrent leur brillance et sa voix est devenue plus sèche.  
- Je voulais te souhaiter un bon voyage, moi aussi.  
Tu mens très mal.  
_Je sais.  
- _Je voulais te souhaiter un bon voyage et te demander quelque chose…  
Elle m'interrogea d'un haussement de sourcil.  
- Que sommes-nous devenus tous les deux ?  
- Agent spécial Seeley Booth – elle pointa dans ma direction – et Docteur Temperance Brennan.  
Sa main rejoint sa poitrine.  
- Très drôle, Bones. Je parlais de nous en tant que couple.  
Je vis ses joues s'empourprer.  
- Anthropologiquement parlant, il est encore trop tôt pour employer ce terme.  
Un poignard à lame froide traversa ma poitrine pour atterrir directement dans mon cœur.  
- Pourrais-tu mettre tes propos anthropologiques de côté pour une fois !  
Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas crier.  
- Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, tu sais.  
- Je sais… enfin… je l'ai senti lorsque nous…  
- Sais-tu également que je t'aime, Tempe ?, l'interrompis-je avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit sur la satisfaction de nos besoins primaires.  
Ses yeux bleu intense me dévoraient seconde par seconde. Elle essayait de trouver les mots justes mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Bouche bée, elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer ne serait-ce qu'une syllabe.  
- Je… ne vois pas…  
- Ne dis rien, Bones. Cours, envole-toi pour le Pérou, fais ce que tu as à faire, prends tout le temps qu'il te faut mais promets-moi de réfléchir à ce que je viens de te dire.  
Elle hocha la tête encore abasourdie par ma déclaration.  
- Je te promets, Booth, me répondit Brennan et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
Je voulais m'approcher d'elle et l'embrasser encore une fois mais elle se tourna vers le comptoir en agrippant fermement son sac. J'abandonnai ma tentative. Son vol fut annoncé et je ne voulais pas la retarder davantage.  
- Bon voyage, Bones.  
Elle se tenait dos à moi, ses cheveux serrés en queue de cheval m'offraient une vue sublime sur sa nuque.  
- Merci, Booth.  
Remettant mes mains dans les poches, je rebroussai chemin en direction du café où étaient installés Angela avec mon fils.

Cinq minutes plus tard je me laissai choir sur la chaise à côté de l'artiste.  
- Elle est partie ?  
Je laissai échapper un long soupir. Avec la tête retombée sur la poitrine, ma posture confirmait à merveille sa supposition.  
- Booth, je travaille avec Brennan tous les jours, j'ai bien vu que quelque chose la tracassait ses derniers temps et je sens que c'est en rapport avec vous deux.  
- Pitié, Angela ! Pourquoi voulez-vous toujours vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas ?  
- Il s'agit de ma meilleure amie, Booth, et je veux des explications.  
- Mais il n'y a pas d'explications ! Nous avons juste couché ens…  
Je m'arrêtai à temps en surprenant le regard curieux de mon petit garçon braqué sur moi. Mais il était trop tard en ce qui concernait Angela.  
- Parker, m'adressai-je à mon fils. Tu vois la montagne de beignets dans la vitrine ?  
Visage illuminé, il me fit savoir qu'il voyait bien de quoi je parlais.  
- Je te laisse en prendre un, mais choisi-le bien car avec tout ce que tu as mangé depuis ce matin tu ne risque pas d'en avoir un autre avant le réveillon.  
_Et moi je me ferais incendier par Rebecca si jamais elle apprenait toutes les sucreries qu'il avait englouties._  
Mais à présent je disposais d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour m'expliquer devant la meilleure amie de l'anthropologue en cavale.

Après avoir commandé un café allongé - j'étais à mon cinquième depuis ce matin et je ne voulais pas que mon cœur lâche avant d'atteindre la quarantaine - j'entamai le récit de nos aventures avec Bones. Rien n'était épargné à ses oreilles depuis le restaurant jusqu'à la chambre de Brennan en omettant toutefois quelques détails les plus intimes.  
- Je comprends mieux maintenant, me dit-elle à la fin, enchantée d'apprendre que Brennan et moi, nous avions enfin franchi le pas.  
J'étirai les lèvres dans un sourire crispé.  
- Et que comptez-vous faire tous les deux ?, reprit la femme avec le même regard malicieux que tout à l'heure.  
Je lui décrivis la scène au comptoir de la compagnie aérienne, y compris le passage du « sais-tu que je t'aime ». Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent pour s'éteindre une minute après. Après qu'elle ait remarqué un air de chien battu dessiné sur mon visage.  
- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, Angela. Désormais, la balle est dans son camp.  
- C'est bien ça qui me fait peur, répliqua l'artiste.  
Un long silence s'installa entre nous. Une armée d'anges pourrait passer devant nous sans se faire remarquer.  
- Juste une chose, Angela, évitez d'étaler la nouvelle dans tout Jeffersonian. Pas un mot sur ce qui s'est passé, surtout pas à Camille, ni à Jack.  
- Vous pouvez compter sur moi.  
- J'ai un peu de mal, voyez-vous !  
La jeune femme me questionna du regard.  
- Ne le prenez pas mal, c'est juste que… je peine un peu à digérer toute cette histoire. Et vous êtes la personne la plus « normale » dans ce labo. C'est peut être aussi la raison de toutes ces confidences. J'avais besoin de parler, Angela, vous comprenez.  
- Je vous comprends, Booth. Et puis je vous ai toujours vu comme un homme idéal pour Temperance, rajouta l'artiste.  
La joie semblait être de retour sur son visage.  
- Oh pitié, Angela, épargnez-moi de vos histoires à l'eau de rose. Vous êtes, certes, la plus humaine là dedans, mais c'est sans compter votre côté sentimental.  
A ce moment même, Parker nous rejoint en m'annonçant qu'il avait finalement choisi le beignet au glaçage au chocolat et des éclats de noisettes. Chose promise, chose due et cinq minutes plus tard le petit visage du gamin était barbouillé du fameux glaçage.  
- Je vous dépose au labo ?  
- Non merci, abandonner ma voiture au parking explosera mon budget annuel, me sourit-elle. Il ne me le pardonnera jamais cet écart de conduite.  
Elle se leva pour partir.  
- Une dernière chose, Angela…  
Ma voix l'arrêta dans son élan.  
- Quand est-ce qu'elle revient à Washington ?  
- Elle sera de retour le cinq janvier. Son avion devra atterrir aux alentours de quinze heures. Ce n'est pas la peine d'aller la chercher, je suppose ? Vous allez vous en charger ?  
J'hésitai un instant. Cette perspective me plaisait bien, mais je n'étais pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée.  
- Je lui ai dit de prendre tout son temps. Si jamais elle n'était pas prête, je préférerais que ce soit sa meilleure amie qui l'accueille à l'aéroport.  
- Vous me laissez le sale boulot, hein ? Pourvue que Brennan ne tarde pas avec sa décision.  
- Joyeux Noël, Angela.  
- Joyeux Noël à vous aussi, Booth.

Dans la voiture Parker terminait son beignet en léchant goulument les traces de chocolat sur ses doigts. Pour ma part, j'avais l'impression d'être en pilote automatique, physiquement j'étais au volant mais mon esprit était ailleurs. D'une certaine façon j'avais des remords. Je n'aurais jamais du dire à Bones tous ce que je ressentais envers elle à l'aéroport, mais je n'arrivais plus à le garder pour moi. Il fallait qu'elle le sache et tans pis pour les conséquences.

J'aurais tant aimé passer ce Noël avec elle. Avec mon fils, bien sûr, mais surtout avec elle. Se chamailler le matin au petit déjeuner, faire des virées à l'improviste ou bien aller boire un bon café au Royal Diner. Bref, tout ce que nous faisions quand nous étions de simples partenaires. Et amis…

Mais au lieu de quoi elle allait bientôt être à des milliers de kilomètres de moi, quelque part perdue dans les plateaux arides des alentours de Lima.  
Mon cœur se serra davantage.  
Bones.  
_Ma Bones.  
_Toujours aussi proche des squelettes que des êtres vivants…  
J'espérais l'avoir un peu plus pour moi l'année prochaine.

to be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

Coucou tout le monde! On est lundi et comme toujours je vous soumets ma petite suite! Merci à tous d'avoir commenté le chapitre précédent! Je vous embrasse très fort et vous souhaite une bonne lecture (et une bonne semaine par la même occasion!)

**Chapitre 15 :**

25 décembre.

Je roulais à vive allure, bouillonnant de rage.  
Un Boeing 737 s'était crashé dans les Blue Ridge Mountains non loin d'Asheville en Caroline du Nord avec cent dix passagers à bord. Avec les vagues de terrorisme fréquentes aux Etats-Unis, la piste de l'attentat fut privilégiée et le FBI écopa de l'affaire. C'était également la raison pour laquelle Cullen m'avait extirpé de la maison et m'avait ordonné de foncer sur le lieu du drame. Quand je lui avais demandé pourquoi, il m'avait répondu que j'étais le seul disponible.  
_Salaud !  
_J'étais en vacances avec mon fils et c'était ce qu'il appelait « le seul disponible » ? N'y avait-il vraiment plus personne dans les locaux du FBI pour qu'il interrompe mon repos durement mérité ?

Le jour de Noël, bon sang !  
Pourquoi ce foutu avion décida de se crasher le jour de Noël ? Le jour d'année que je consacrais entièrement à mon fils !  
Mais pas cette année apparemment.  
Après le coup de fil de mon patron, en multipliant des excuses, je suppliais les parents d'un ami de Parker pour qu'ils l'accueillent deux ou trois jours. Car moi, père indigne que j'étais, je devais être en Caroline du Nord à ramasser les débris d'un avion fraichement tombé du ciel.  
Je digérais difficilement mon cadeau de Noël.

Quelques longues heures plus tard à rouler comme un taré sur les autoroutes s'enchainant d'un état à un autre, j'arrivais enfin sur les lieux où grouillait un nombre inimaginable de journalistes mélangés aux membres d'autorités locales et aux quelques curieux qui se trouvaient dans les parages.  
_Il faut croire que les catastrophes attirent les gens comme la confiture les mouches.  
_A peine descendu de mon Suburban je fus frappé par l'odeur de chair et d'os brûlés répandue dans l'air.  
_Personnellement, je préfère de loin la confiture !  
_Cette odeur, je la côtoyai souvent aux côtés de Brennan. Toutes ces années que j'avais passées à travailler avec elle, m'apprirent à inhiber mon odorat au point de pouvoir rester neutre, tout comme elle l'était.  
_Neutre.  
_Parfois beaucoup trop neutre.  
Le cœur serré, j'essayais de ne pas y penser.  
Des milliers de kilomètres qui nous séparaient ne me permirent pas d'oublier l'impasse dans lequel se trouvait notre douloureuse relation.  
Pas elle. Pas maintenant.  
Quoi que… C'était un endroit idéal pour une anthropologue judiciaire. D'ailleurs, j'étais quasiment certain que Cam allait la rapatrier aux Etats-Unis en vitesse. Vu l'ampleur de la catastrophe, ils allaient avoir besoin de son coup de main au Jeffersonian.  
Vu la situation, c'était totalement inapproprié, mais je souriais intérieurement en me disant que j'allais la revoir plus tôt que prévu.

Je vis un groupe de personnes arrêtées sur le flanc de la colline, observant le paysage macabre. J'y remarquai la présence du shérif qui devait être celui du comté de Buncombe à côté d'une tête chauve très familière.  
_Cullen.  
_Je pressai le pas pour les rejoindre.

L'endroit où ils se trouvaient donnait une vue imprenable sur la vallée grossièrement tachetée avec des brûlures provoquées par le crash. Ces larges noirceurs par terre étaient accompagnées de débris de l'appareil après l'explosion : des sièges cramoisis, des morceaux de l'acier gris où on distinguait vaguement les traces du logo de la compagnie, le cockpit dévasté... Un bout de jambe arrachée par ci, un bout de bras carbonisé par là. Une aubaine pour des vautours qui s'approchaient aisément malgré la présence humaine.  
La tête chauve se tourna vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Agent Booth, content de vous voir aussi rapidement sur les lieux.  
- Je ne fais que suivre vos ordres, monsieur.  
Il me présenta le shérif du comté, ci-présent, puis enchaina :  
- J'ai averti le Jeffersonian, les fouines ne vont pas tarder pour s'occuper des victimes. Enfin de ce qu'il en reste…  
Il fit un signe de tête en direction de la vallée.  
- Vous avez la liste des passagers ?, demandai-je impassible.  
- Suivez-moi, fit-il avec un air grave.  
Nous nous approchâmes de la voiture de Cullen, un Suburban semblable au mien. Un peu plus gros peut être…

En refermant la portière côté passager, il me tendit deux feuilles agrafées ensemble. Le premier nom me sauta aux yeux. « T. Brennan ». Je relevai les yeux sur mon supérieur.  
- Je voulais la liste des passagers, pas la liste des intervenants. Et puis…  
- C'est la liste des passagers, agent Booth, répondit-il avant que je puisse finir ma phrase, son front était barré avec une ride épaisse due certainement aux excès d'émotions.  
_« T. Brennan – S. Brown – J. Brown… »._ Je m'arrêtai là. Dans ma tête, j'essayai d'imaginer le nombre de « T. Brennan » dans le monde et la probabilité qu'il s'agissait là d'une femme âgée d'une trentaine d'année.  
_Impossible !  
_Ma « T. Brennan » était au Pérou en train de déterrer de vieux trésors. Il s'agissait d'une pure coïncidence. Rien de plus.

Me voyant silencieux comme une tombe, il enchaîna :  
- Je suis navré, agent B…  
- Vous êtes navré pourquoi au juste ? – lui répliquai-je avec une bonne dose d'irritation dans ma voix.  
- Pour votre collègue…  
- Je vous demande pardon ?, m'écriai-je, surpris par ses « condoléances ».  
- Ne soyez pas stupide, agent Booth. Le nom de votre fouine est en tête de la liste des passagers. – Il baissa les yeux – Je suis vraiment désolé.  
La colère m'envahit sans que je puisse crier gare. A présent elle se déversait sur le grand patron du FBI.  
- Mais comment osez-vous, merde ! C'est de la femme que j'… de ma partenaire qu'il s'agit, bordel ! Et puis, ne l'appelez pas une fouine ! C'est… c'est une scientifique intelligente et respectable… et… vous n'avez aucun droit de l'appeler ainsi !  
La rage m'étouffait mais plus rien ne pouvait m'arrêter dans ma lancée.  
- Et puis qu'est ce qui vous fait dire que c'était bien elle, hein ? Il y a des tas de « T. Brennan » dans ce pays, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il s'agit de ma « T. Brennan » !  
Avec ces paroles je n'arrivais pas à convaincre moi-même, sans parler de mon supérieur. Cullen reprit d'une voix calme et posée.  
- J'ai pris le contact avec Continental Airlines…  
- Ce n'était même pas la compagnie avec laquelle elle était parti au Pérou, soufflai-je entre les dents.  
Désespéré, je m'accrochais au moindre détail, à la moindre bouée de sauvetage capable de me sortir de cet enfer.  
- Ne soyez pas ridicule, agent Booth ! Il n'y a pas qu'une compagnie sur terre qui dessert cette destination. Bref, j'ai pris le contact avec la compagnie et malgré la pagaille dans leurs bureaux provoqué par l'accident - car ils croient dur comme fer que c'était un accident et non un acte terroriste - ils ont pu me renseigner sur l'identité de la personne enregistrée sur ce vol. Il s'agit bien d'une certaine Temperance Brennan, 32 ans, en escale à Houston d'où elle partait à destination de Washington. Son premier vol était en provenance de Lima.

Les nouvelles tombaient comme des briques sur ma tête. J'avais toujours du mal à y croire. Elle n'était pas censée renter avant le début janvier.  
Pourquoi ce départ précipité du Pérou ? Le jour de Noël en plus.  
Je n'y comprenais rien.  
Je sortis mon cellulaire de la poche de ma veste, ce même cellulaire qui m'avais sauvé la vie quelques semaines plus tôt, et composai le numéro de Bones. Je tombai directement sur son répondeur. Malgré la gravité de la situation je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, son annonce sur sa boîte vocale me faisait toujours cet effet là.  
Je raccrochai sans laisser de message.

- Et si elle n'était pas montée dans l'avion ?, tentai-je une supposition  
- Comment voulez-vous qu'elle n'y monte pas alors qu'elle était déjà dans la zone d'embarquement ?  
- Je connais Bones, je sais de quoi elle est capable. Vous lui montrer un os et elle vous fait atterrir un avion sur le champ.  
- Disons que là, son avion est plutôt mal atterri…  
Je le fusillai du regard. Je recomposai son numéro. Répondeur toujours. En baissant les yeux sur les débris je poursuivis :  
- Impossible. Ce ne peut pas être elle. On n'a aucune preuve.  
- Les fouines ne vont pas tarder à les retrouver, vos preuves.  
Une image qui avait surgit dans mon esprit, fit remonter la bile dans ma gorge. Je secouai ma tête comme si ce geste pouvait la chasser.  
- Qui d'autre est au courant ?  
- Personne, à part nous deux.  
- J'ai un service à vous demander, monsieur. Un service qui me tient à cœur. Ne dites rien à personne surtout pas aux fouines ni à la presse. Je veux m'assurer d'abord par moi-même avant de leur faire part de la nouvelle.  
- Comment allez-vous faire ?, s'étonna Cullen.  
- J'ai ma méthode, l'assurai-je.  
- Faites pas de conneries, agent Booth ! Je les connais bien vos méthodes. Mais là vous n'y pouvez rien. Laissez faire le travail aux gars du labo, il n'y a qu'eux pour nous éclaircir sur l'identité des victimes.  
- Monsieur, si vous voulez vraiment que le travail soit bien fait, supprimez le nom de « T. Brennan » de la liste des passagers en la remettant aux fouines de Jeffersonian.

C'était cruel et injuste de ma part, mais je me voyais difficilement aller à l'Institut et dire aux scientifiques « Ecoutez, il y a peut être des restes de Bones dans ce tas d'os et vous êtes priés de les identifier ».  
Je m'écœurais tout seul.  
Dans ma tête je privilégiais toujours la possibilité d'une coïncidence. On ne pouvait pas me l'enlever. Pas maintenant. Elle commençait à peine à vivre pleinement sa vie, à découvrir des choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et puis comment peut-on ôter la vie à quelqu'un de si jeune ? Elle avait encore des tas de belles années devant elle, de bons moments qu'on pourrait éventuellement partager ensemble…

Non, il ne pouvait pas s'agir de Temperance. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'un rêve débile dû à mes états d'âme. Je savais que j'allais bientôt me réveiller, composer le numéro de Brennan et entendre sa voix, douce et rassurante, me raconter les moindres détails scientifiques des découvertes au Pérou.  
Il ne me restait qu'une chose à faire : attendre sagement le réveil.

à suivre... la suite est dans deux jours! Si vous voulez bien me laisser un petit comm' en partant je n'ai rien contre:p


	16. Chapter 16

Et ben, je suis en peu en avance avec la suite! J'avais prévu de la poster demain, mais comme je m'embêtais un peu au travail, alors... En tout car merci à tous pour vos reviews. Vous m'avez pas égorgé depuis le chapitre précédent et ça fait plaisir!  
Bonne lecture à vous!

**Chapitre 16 :**

28 décembre.

Encore un matin où je me réveillai en sursaut. Encore un cauchemar.  
Je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles de Temperance. Sûrement trop occupée par l'analyse des ossements au Pérou. Je tentai un nouveau coup de fil et je retombai sur le répondeur où une voix familière me priait de laisser un message.  
Ce que je fis.  
Ce que je faisais depuis trois jours.  
Tous les jours.  
Dix fois par jour.  
Je me disais que si sa boîte vocale n'était toujours pas pleine c'est qu'elle la consultait régulièrement mais n'avait pas le temps de me rappeler.  
Je l'espérais.

L'Amérique toute entière était secouée par ce fameux crash qui s'était produit dans les montagnes de Caroline du Nord. Comme à chaque fois qu'un avion déviait de sa trajectoire et percutait un flanc rocheux non loin des habitations.  
La compagnie avait raison, il s'agissait bien d'un accident. Une défaillance d'un des réacteurs due au manque de contrôle au tarmac. Il prit feu ce qui provoqua l'explosion de la cabine. Cette dernière se dépressurisa dans l'air et parsema la vallée du reste de son contenu. Au moins les passagers n'avaient pas soufferts.

En supprimant une certaine « T. Brennan » de la liste des passagers, Cullen m'avait supprimé de celle des gens qui s'occupaient de l'affaire sous prétexte que le choc que je subissais en ce moment pouvait me faire perdre mon sang froid et nuire à mes capacités professionnelles. Je ne demandais pas mieux. Après avoir déposé Parker chez sa mère qui était enfin de retour de son île paradisiaque, je passais nuits et jours au Jeffersonian.  
Les fouines s'affairaient sans relâche à identifier les restes humains retrouvés dans les Blue Ridge Mountains et transférés au labo, comme d'habitude.  
Une seule personne leur manquait : l'anthropologue judiciaire docteur Temperance Brennan.  
_Forcément… Elle était toujours au Pérou._  
Et toujours injoignable, tous les appels étant pris par un robot à la voix féminine.

Habitués à ma présence quasi permanente, les scientifiques me croyaient toujours impliqué dans l'investigation et se contentaient de trier les restes, d'étiqueter les parties de corps déchiquetées, de faire des analyses ADN et de les classer dans les containers qui comportaient les noms des victimes sans poser de questions sur ma mine grise et le teint pâle. Les agents du FBI faisaient leurs allers-retours habituels en emportant les données avec eux pour les rendre aux familles. La routine pour ce genre de situation.

J'étais assis sur le canapé dans le bureau de ma partenaire absorbé par l'un de ses bouquins lorsque le dernier assistant de Brennan, Andrew Whittacker surgit sur le seuil de la porte.  
- Nous avons un problème, agent Booth.  
Repliant le livre, je me dressai devant lui en le questionnant du regard.  
- En analysant les ossements, je suis tombé sur un crâne et une main cramoisis…  
Il marqua une pause comme s'il hésitait à me donner la suite. Je lui fis signe de continuer.  
- Ces parties du corps ne correspondent à aucune des victimes du crash.  
- Vous en êtes certain ?, lui demandai-je, impatient d'avoir la certitude ou au contraire en espérant que ne soit qu'une conclusion hâtive des faits non établis.  
- J'ai fais tous les analyses possibles et imaginables. La femme à qui appartiennent ces os ne figure pas sur la liste des passagers.  
- Vous avez dit « la femme »  
Les yeux écarquillés, je fixais le jeune homme tout en le suppliant du regard de répondre au plus vite à ma question.  
- D'après mes mesures, ce crâne appartient à une femme de race caucasienne âgée d'une trentaine d'années…  
Je n'écoutais plus la suite.  
_Une femme blanche… la trentaine…_  
Mon cœur engourdi descendit au niveau de mes chaussettes multicolores.  
_S'agirait-il d'une erreur, d'un mauvais calcul ?  
_Impossible.  
Whittacker était un jeune prodige qui ne vivait que pour son travail. On aurait dit Brennan à ses débuts…  
Un mélange de rage et de désespoir se forma au fond de mon estomac.  
- La reconstitution crânienne a donné quelque chose ?, lui demandai-je tout en me forçant à garder le calme.  
- Hodgins est en train de nettoyer les os. Après je transmettrai personnellement le crâne à Angela.  
- Bien.  
_Pas bien du tout.  
_Mais le pire était à venir.

Je faisais les cent pas sur la plateforme pendant que la jeune femme dessinait le portait de la personne mystérieuse du crash.  
Toute sorte de suppositions traversa mon esprit. Une passagère clandestine planquée dans l'avion. Un membre d'équipage non enregistrée. Ou bien ces os étaient transportés pour des recherches ou analyses éventuelles par un ou une scientifique à bord de l'appareil.  
_Une scientifique à bord de l'appareil._  
Cette idée me fit frissonner.

Des dizaines de minutes s'écoulèrent sans que je me rende compte jusqu'à ce que le silence monacal du labo fût percé par le cri aigu de l'artiste. Suivi de Camille et de Hodgins, je fonçai dans son bureau où Angela, blanche comme le linge, fixait le portrait fraichement crayonné.  
_Doux Jésus._  
Dessiné dans les tons gris, le visage qui m'était si familier suite à notre collaboration quasi quotidienne durant les trois dernières années, me fixait sans ciller en me rappelant à contre cœur une gravure sur la pierre tombale.  
Mon cœur dans les chaussettes se brisa en mille morceaux.

Je quittai la pièce sur le champ en essayant de retenir le peu de larmes qu'il me restait. Je devais avoir l'air aussi gris que le visage de Brennan sur la feuille de papier quand je vis Camille, affolée, s'approcher de moi.  
- C'est sûrement une erreur, Seeley. Après toutes ces victimes du crash que l'on a vu défiler ces derniers jours, Angela n'est pas au top de sa forme. Il s'agit certainement d'une… erreur. On va faire des analyses ADN… enfin on va…  
- Ce n'est pas une erreur, Cam, l'interrompis-je en sortant de ma poche deux feuilles froissées, scellées par une malheureuse agrafe.  
Elle me jeta un regard plein d'interrogations.  
- C'est la liste des passagers du crash, précisai-je en baissant les yeux ; je sentis une goûte salée rouler le long de ma joue. La vraie.  
Elle parcourut la liste, les lèvres pincées. Le nom figurant en tête de la liste lui mouilla les yeux. Son regard humide me suppliait de donner une explication. Au lieu de quoi je me contentai de fixer mes chaussures.  
- Tu étais donc au courant, Seeley…  
Incapable de parler je hochai la tête. La boule qui s'était formée dans ma gorge m'empêchait même de respirer.  
- Depuis quand ?, demanda-t-elle.  
Sa voix tremblait.  
- Depuis le début, répondis-je en articulant non sans peine ces quelques paroles qui sortaient de ma bouche.  
Elle se laissa tomber sur les marches de la plateforme. Je l'imitai. La tête entre les mains, elle resta silencieuse avant de se tourner vers moi. Une goutte noire du mascara liquide lui traversa la joue.  
- Explique-moi une chose : pourquoi la liste a été modifiée ?  
- C'est moi qui ai demandé à Cullen de le faire. Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'une coïncidence… je ne voulais pas admettre que ce soit vraiment elle.

Son bras gauche entoura mes épaules et ma tête atterrit sur la sienne. A ce moment précis quelque chose se cassa en moi et des larmes chaudes s'échappèrent à l'emprise de mes cils.  
Tout le chagrin éprouvé ces trois derniers jours, toute la tristesse accumulée depuis son départ, toutes ces prières que je ne cessais de répéter depuis le crash, toute la douleur réunie au fond de mon cœur blessé, toute cette attente d'un miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie… Tout cela se déversait à présent par une mince fente de mes paupières closes et ruisselait sur mon visage transfiguré par les émotions. Le temps se figea et instaura un silence encore plus pesant que tout à l'heure. Rien ne semblait vouloir le perturber à part les sanglots irréguliers d'Angela.

Essuyant mes larmes et le peu de dignité qu'il me restait, je quittai l'étreinte de la pathologiste, me releva et pris la direction de la sortie.  
Avant que je franchisse les portes coulissantes, une dernière phase parvint à mes oreilles.  
_« Ne fais pas de bêtises, Seeley ! »  
_Je ne me donnai pas la peine de me retourner.

A peine le rapport de Jeffersonian était remis au FBI, la presse s'emparât aussitôt de la nouvelle. La mort tragique du docteur en anthropologie et l'écrivain à succès Temperance Brennan faisait la une des journaux.  
Las de recevoir tous ces appels compatissants de la part de ma famille, de mes collègues, des amis… j'avais coupé mon portable et n'osais plus le rallumer. Ce que je redoutais le plus était l'annonce de la mort de Brennan à son père. Après une longue séparation qu'il avait infligé à sa fille, voilà qu'il la perdait à nouveau. Et pour toujours.  
Encore une fois, je manquais terriblement de courage.

Toute sa famille étant en prison, je devais m'occuper personnellement de son enterrement. Et c'était de loin la dernière chose que je rêvais de faire. En dépit de sa profonde tristesse, Angela m'avait promis de m'aider dans les démarches.  
Affalé sur mon canapé inconfortable, avec une barbe de trois jours et une bouteille de whisky bien entamée sur la table basse, j'étais incapable de faire un geste sans penser à ma défunte partenaire. Démoli par le chagrin depuis l'annonce officielle de sa mort, j'étais à présent frappé d'une apathie qui broyait mes dernières envies. La seule qui persistait malgré tout était celle de noyer la douleur dans l'alcool.  
Une feuille de papier froissée était négligemment posée à côté de la bouteille. Avalant une nouvelle gorgée de mon breuvage ambré, je saisis la lettre.  
_« Chère Temperance,  
__Si tu lis ces quelques lignes c'est que je ne fais plus partie de ce monde. »  
_Avant que je puisse terminer la première ligne, les gouttes troubles se mirent à couler l'une après l'autre sur ma barbe rêche, en terminant leur course sur la feuille devant moi et en la gratifiant de quelques taches d'encre diluée.  
_Bones_.  
A chaque fois que je prononçais son nom, une nouvelle étoile s'éteignait dans mes yeux.


	17. Chapter 17

Je continue dans ma lancée...

Le chapitre qui suit, le dernier donc, comporte le texte de la chanson _Torch_ d'Alanis Morissette, mise en italique avec la traduction entre parenthèses. Par contre je me suis permise de modifier un petit mot signalé par [] la dedans pour concorder avec le sujet, en espérant qu'Alanis ne m'en voudra pas !  
Tout comme la série, la chanson ne m'appartient pas, par contre la traduction est faite par mes soins.  
Voici le lien pour la chanson : www(point)deezer(point)com/track/845816 les (point) sont évidemment à remplacer par de vrais points:p  
Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 17 :**

Trois semaines plus tard.  
J'étais planté au milieu du cimetière de Washington devant un bloc de marbre qui portait le nom de ma partenaire suivi des chiffres résumant brièvement sa vie entière. Le vent d'hiver me fouettait le visage avec mon écharpe en laine.  
Une sensation désagréable qui m'était indifférente.  
A chaque minute qui passait, mes mains serraient davantage le malheureux bouquet de jonquilles que je lui avais apporté. Ses fleurs préféres…

_I miss your smell and your style and your pure abiding way (__Ton odeur, ton style et ta façon de faire les choses me manquent)_

« Temperance, je ne sais pas si tu m'entends mais je veux bien y croire. J'y ai toujours cru et ce n'ai pas aujourd'hui que je croirai le contraire.  
Si tu m'entends, je veux que tu saches que je suis désolé …

_Miss your approach to life and your body in my bed (__Ton approche de la vie et ton corps dans mon lit me manquent)_

« Désolé de n'être pas venu à ton enterrement.  
La douleur qui me rongeait était si forte - elle l'est toujours d'ailleurs - que je ne me sentais pas capable de tenir le coup. Affronter ton cercueil du regard était la pire chose qui pourrait m'arriver.  
Je n'ai pas pu… tout simplement… et j'en suis sincèrement désolé.

_Miss your take on anything and the music you would play (__Ton avis sur les choses et la musique que tu me ferais écouter me manquent)_

« Cet enterrement, il coïncidait avec le début de la nouvelle année.  
Une nouvelle année et une nouvelle vie pour moi. Une nouvelle vie sans toi à mes côtés.  
Une nouvelle vie que je n'étais pas prêt de commencer…  
Une partie de moi était morte, elle aussi, ce jour là.

_Miss cracking up and wrestling and our debriefs at end of day (__Nos disputes et nos explications de la fin de la journée me manquent)_

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé partir au Pérou.  
_Cours, envole-toi…_  
Imbécile.  
Je n'aurais jamais du te dire des choses pareilles alors que plus que tout au monde je voulais que tu restes avec moi, que nous fêtions Noël ensemble.  
Et qui sait, peut-être à l'heure qu'il est nous serions ensemble tout court.  
Serions.  
Peut-être… »

_These are the things that I miss (__Ce sont les choses qui me manquent)__  
_

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Une boule que j'avais déjà ressentie à plusieurs reprises depuis ce maudit 25 décembre.  
« C'est fou ce tu me manques, Temperance ».

_These are not times for the weak of heart (__Ce ne sont pas les moments pour la faiblesse du cœur)_

Je ravalai mon chagrin et chassai la moindre humidité de mon visage tout en continuant à fixer sa photo gravée sur le marbre.  
« J'ai beau me dire que ça fait partie de la vie, que la mort est inévitable. Cette mort que je connaissais si bien, qui, je croyais, faisait partie de notre quotidien…  
Jusqu'au jour où j'étais face à la tienne qui a fait voler en éclats toutes mes croyances.

_These are the days of raw despondence (__Ce sont les jours du grand découragement)_

« J'en voulais à Dieu de t'avoir arrachée à moi. Je n'étais pas prêt, tu comprends.  
Lorsque j'ai appris la nouvelle du crash, je me voilais la face en pensant que j'étais exempt de toutes ces choses.  
Je voyais les familles des victimes, je leur donnais toute ma compassion. Mais je refusais à admettre que je faisais parti, moi aussi, de ce groupe des gens malheureux, dévastés par le chagrin qui leur était tombé dessus.

_I never dreamed I would have to lay down my torch for you like this (__Je n'ai jamais imaginé que je devrais déposer mon flambeau pour toi de cette façon)_

« Depuis chaque nouveau jour est une nouvelle épreuve pour moi. A chaque fois quand je franchis les portes du FBI, je dois affronter les regards de mes collègues. Ces collègues qui me présente leurs condoléances, qui essaient de me soutenir mais à qui je tourne le dos.  
S'il n'y avait qu'une personne que je souhaitais revoir, ce serait toi, Bones. Te voir sourire, te voir te fâcher, te voir me supplier de ne pas t'appeler « Bones »…

_I miss your neck and your gait and your sharing what you write (__Ton cou, ton allure et la générosité de ta plume me manquent)_

« Sweets m'a dit que le temps passerait et que je finirais par aller mieux. Qu'un jour il faudrait que je passe à autre chose...  
J'ai failli lui décrocher la mâchoire.  
Jamais - Bones, tu m'entends, - jamais je ne pourrais m'en remettre définitivement.  
Tu comptais beaucoup pour moi… Mais ça, je te l'avais déjà dit.

_Miss you walking through the front door documentaries in your hand (__Te voir franchir la porte, les dossiers à la main, me manque) _

« Je me rends compte que l'on attend toujours à ce qu'il soit trop tard pour agir.  
Lorsque j'étais enterré vivant dans ce cube en acier, je m'étais rendu compte de mes sentiments envers toi. Les sentiments que j'avais toujours tendance à nier. Du moins en ta présence.  
Il a fallu que j'effleure la mort de plus près pour que je couche mes émotions sur papier.

_Miss travelings, our travelings and your fun and charming friends (__Les voyages, nos voyages me manquent, ainsi que tes charmants amis)_

« A ce moment là, je m'étais promis que si jamais je m'en sortais, je ne laisserais rien ni personne nous séparer.  
J'ai échoué, Bones et j'en suis désolé.  
Désolé de ne pas avoir pu te retenir.

_Miss our B__ig Sur getaways and to watch you love my __boy__ (__Nos escapades me manquent  
et ta façon d'apprécier mon fils aussi)_

« En ce moment je fais peine à voir.  
Rébecca me dit que je dois me ressaisir au moins pour Parker, lui aussi démoli par la tristesse.  
Il t'aimait beaucoup, tu sais.  
Comme on dit, tel père, tel fils…

_These are the things that I miss (__Ce sont les choses qui me manquent)_

« Il y a des jours où je me dis que je devrait aller voir tes fouines au labo. Mais je n'en ai pas le courage non plus.

_These are not times for the weak of heart (__Ce ne sont pas les moments pour la faiblesse du cœur)_

« Revoir ton lieu de travail - c'était toute ta vie en fin de compte - m'est impossible.  
On doit encore sentir ta présence entre les murs de Jeffersonian. Ton bureau, tes affaires personnelles…  
Je serais obligé de t'imaginer sur la plateforme, penchée sur les ossement…

_These are the days of raw despondence (__Ce sont les jours du grand découragement)_

« Je ne peux pas, Bones. Rien que le fait d'y penser me donne déjà la chair de poule.

_I never dreamed I would have to lay down my torch for you like this (__Je n'ai jamais imaginé que je devrais déposer mon flambeau pour toi de cette façon)_

« Même dans mon appartement, je suis hanté par ta présence.  
Chaque objet de ma chambre me rappelle la nuit que tu as passé chez moi. La nuit où nous avons dormi enlacés.  
Tu t'en souviens, Bones, pas vrai ?

_One step, one prayer, I soldier on, simulating moving on (__Un pas, une prière, j'essaie de tenir le coup, m'incitant à aller de l'avant)_

« Essayer d'aller de l'avant…  
Chacun à tour de rôle me le conseille. Mais comment veux-tu, Bones ?  
Après cette nuit où tu m'as offert ton corps, et ton cœur peut être, comment veux-tu que j'aille de l'avant ?  
Nous avions franchi tous les interdits ce soir là. Le monde entier ne semblait plus exister à mes yeux tellement ces derniers étaient absorbés à mémoriser le moindre centimètre carré de ta peau.

_I miss your warmth and the thought of us bringing up our kids (__Ta chaleur et la pensée de nous élevant nos enfants me manquent)_

« J'étais heureux ce soir là.  
Heureux d'être dans les bras de la femme que j'aimais, de la femme que je désirais depuis un bon bout de temps. J'étais enfin heureux, comblé par la chaleur de ton regard, par la douceur de tes mains…

_And the part of you that walks with your stick-tied handkerchief (__Et la part de toi qui agitait le drapeau blanc)_

« Ces mains qui me serraient fort dans les moments les plus difficiles et ce regard qui m'a soutenu des tas de fois…

_These are the things that I miss (__Ce sont les choses qui me manquent)_

« Et maintenant regarde-moi. Là, debout devant ta tombe, je suis en train de parler tout seul. Mes yeux sont secs car je n'ai même plus de larmes pour pleurer.  
Je fais pitié…

_These are not times for the weak of heart (__Ce ne sont pas les moments pour la faiblesse du cœur)_

« Mais je suis là, Bones.  
Je serais toujours là pour toi.  
Où que tu sois…

_These are the days of raw despondence (__Ce sont les jours du grand découragement)_

… tout comme toi qui resteras gravée à jamais dans mon cœur. »

_I never dreamed I would have to lay down my torch for you like this (__Je n'ai jamais imaginé que je devrais déposer mon flambeau pour toi de cette façon)_

Au moment où je me penchais pour déposer les fleurs sur l'herbe fraichement poussée, quelque chose tomba de la poche de ma veste.  
Une feuille de papier pliée en quatre.  
Le petit message que j'avais écrit à Temperance dans ma tombe.  
Le message qu'à présent elle emportera dans la sienne.

Voilà, ma fic toucha sa fin!  
J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous ait plue! Même si elle est un peu triste sur les bords (mais bon, je vous avais prévenue dans le genre de la fic:p!  
Merci à vous tous de m'avoir lu. Merci aux fidèles & aux nouveaux... Bref, merci beaucoup!

J'en profite également pour remercier mes deux correctrices: Jo qui me supporte tous les jours au travail et qui était intriguée par ce que je tapais sur l'ordi pendant les trois derniers mois, du coup elle a bien excepté d'être une sorte de betareader! Et puis un grand merci à ma bibiche qui malgré son planning chargé a réussi de corriger quelques chapitres!


End file.
